Love can thaw a frozen heart
by Tauriel the Mockingjay
Summary: This is a story of how Jack Frost and Queen Elsa meet. Three weeks after Anna and Kristoff leave for their honeymoon Elsa is kidnapped by Pitch Black and runs into Jack Frost after escaping. The two find out that while Elsa was gone for the shortest time The Duke of Weaseltown has taken over Arendelle and if Elsa, Anna, or Kristoff step foot on the shores they're dead!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

" Elsa? Is everything okay?" asked Anna knocking on the door.

" Uh?" I moaned just waking up. I had a rough night, " Yeah. Just slept in I guess."

" So you're not going to say goodbye?" Anna asked confused.

" Goodbye to what?"

" Kristoff and I are going on our honeymoon?" said Anna.

" Uh-ha." I replied not knowing what Anna just said.

I opened my eyes a little more and saw the package I had to give to Anna and Kristoff before they went on their honeymoon.

I gasped, " I'm up! Hold on!"

I jumped out of bed and threw off my blue wool nightgown and put on my mother's old dress. Then I grabbed the package and ran out of my room (Yes, without combing my hair even though it looked bad) right into Anna knocking her over and we both ended up on the floor.

" You just can't wait to see me go can you?" asked Anna laughing, " You didn't even comb your hair!"

" I didn't think I had time to, and no of course not!" I said as we helped each other up, " Things will be boring around here without you and Kristoff."

" But you'll have Sven!" said Anna trying to cheer me up.

" Yeah...right." I replied.

Babysitting a reindeer is not my idea of fun.

" And Olaf." said Anna.

" I guess Olaf and I can find something to do." I shrugged.

" What's in the box?" Anna asked.

I looked down at the half-smashed box in my hands.

" It's for you and Kristoff." I said handing it to her.

" You want me to open it now?" she said just staring at it, " I mean of course you want me to open it or why else would you hand it to me?"

I watched as she quickly tore the snowflake wrapping paper and opened the box.

" Oh Elsa!" she gasped.

She pulled out the gift. It was a snow globe with Arendelle. I was glad it didn't break after I ran into her.

" Shake it." I said smiling.

She shook it. Arendelle disappeared and became the castle on the North Mountain where Marshmallow lived and cared for the castle until I returned for a little vacation when I needed to get away.

" It's beautiful!" she said putting back in the box and hugged me, " Thank you!"

" You're welcome Anna." I said hugging her back.

" Come on," said Anna grabbing my hand. " Let's go to the ship. Kristoff saying goodbye to Sven."

" How long does it take to say goodbye to a reindeer?" I asked as we locked arms.

" Sven was Kristoff's fifth birthday present from his parents before they fell through the ice and drowned." said Anna, " Kristoff would have died too, but Sven saved him."

I didn't know what to say. I never knew how Kristoff lost his parents. I always thought that he was too young to remember what happened, but I guess he did.

" How did that happen?" I asked wondering if he even told her.

" They were on a sleigh on their way to somewhere-Kristoff was never told where-and they took a short cross across the ice and...they hit thin. Sven's mother was pulling the sleigh that day. So Kristoff and Sven for years have only had each other."

I smiled and pulled my arm away and put it around her shoulders.

" Well, now they have you." I said then poking her stomach, " And maybe another."

" Elsa!" laughed Anna.

We got to the barge and found Kristoff hugging Sven's neck and Sven looking at us as if to say, " Please Help Me!".

" You know I'd love to take you with us! But this is our honeymoon. So it's just gonna be us." said Kristoff.

" I know I know!" said Kristoff in a lower voice like he would always do as if it was Sven who was talking, " Now just go, love bird!"

" Okay buddy." said Kristoff not wanting to let go.

" Let it go! Let it go!" I started singing to tease him. I knew he liked it and that it was obvious he didn't want pity. So I just acted like Anna hadn't told me anything and everything was normal.

" Haha very funny!" said Kristoff letting go of Sven's neck and rubbing Sven on the head. Sven grunted in annoyance.

" You better treat my sister right." I warned.

" Please don't give me the " Big sister talk"." moaned Kristoff, " I already got that before the wedding!"

I laughed, " Not today, but if you do anything to hurt my sister-"

" I get it! You'll either create a dungeon in your ice castle and have Marshmallow guard me 24/7, or freeze my heart."

" Elsa!" said Anna looking at me with shock.

" I just wanted to make sure that you're well looked after and history won't repeat it's self." I replied.

" Elsa, Hans was banished. And you perfectly well know Kristoff is not Hans!" said Anna.

" I know." I said looking down.

Anna took my hands. I looked up at her, " I know you're just trying to protect me. I know you want to make sure I'll be okay, but I'll be just fine."

" It's not just that." I said thinking of mother and father.

Anna must have known what I was worried about. She hugged me and whispered in my ear, " You won't lose me like you lost mother and father. I promise."

After that I hugged Anna one last time and her and Kristoff got on the ship and sailed away.

So there I stood, on the barge with Sven at my side.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three weeks later, I spent most of my time in the castle. I mean, being locked up for thirteen years I'm used to it, but at least Anna was there at my door begging to build a snowman. I signed papers, worked with trading partners, and visited the village to get to know the people more.

Suddenly, there was a knock at my door.

" Do you want to build a snowman? Or maybe a snowwoman?" sang Olaf trying to cheer me up and remind me that I promised to make him a girlfriend.

I giggled, " Come in Olaf."

Olaf came strolling in laughing.

" How come you're not in bed yet?" asked Olaf, " I saw your light on and knew you were awake."

" It's not that late." I insisted not wanting to go to bed, in fear of the nightmares.

" Elsa, it's one in the morning!" said Olaf.

I looked down at the papers I was looking over ahead of time to stay awake. I was really tired, but I couldn't go to bed.

" I'm just going to stay up a little longer." I replied, " Then I promise to go to bed."

" Okay, and remember, you said you'd build me a girlfriend." said Olaf leaving the room.

When I was little my nightmares were small ones and weren't around much, but that was because I was pretty much living a nightmare. Having to stay away from Anna, never playing with her, always afraid of myself. It was my nightmare. Now that I wasn't too worried about my powers I've been having more and more nightmares.

I took off my dress and changed into my blue fleece nightgown before blowing out the candle and climbing into bed.

Suddenly, I heard a whoosh. The windows flew open. I got out of bed to close them when I heard a voice in the darkness.

" Poor Elsa." said the voice from my nightmares, " Still so young. So afraid of hurting those she loves."

The voice sounded like it came from everywhere so I didn't know who it was, or where they were.

" Who are you!? Where are you?!" I demanded.

" I think you know who I am." said the voice, " I am the doubt in your mind that was always there when you were a child. I am the fear in your mind. I am the darkness that hid you from your sister. I am..."

" Pitch Black." I whispered in fear.

I could feel his smile creeping across his face. My hands started to feel cold. I looked down and saw the ice start to form on them. I saw a shadow on the wall and instinctively shot an icicle at it. I saw it move.

" Stay away from me!" I shouted.

" Oh Elsa," Pitch said as a giant shadowy hand crept towards me. " As long a you're afraid I can never leave. You belong to me. You always have."

Now I got really mad as well as afraid. I froze every wall and every thing, but it just felt like I was fighting thin air.

The darkness seemed to be growing, swallowing me little by little. My fear grew and grew. I feel to my knees, unable to get up as the darkness was weighing me down.

" You put up a fight dear Elsa, but now it's over." said Pitch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I came to I couldn't tell what time of day it was. I was in a cage hanging from the ceiling underground. The place was dark, the perfect place for Pitch to make his hiding place. My hands were chained behind my back.

" Nice try Pitch!" said a voice that sounded familiar, " Did you really think you could hide forever?"

" Of course! I'm immortal after all, so I can technically hide forever!" said Pitch.

" Well, unless you find a new hiding place and stay out of trouble you'll always be found!" replied the voice.

Then I heard the sound of a battle. Them blasting each other. I knew I had to escape while I had the chance. I focused on freezing the chains. I heard the sound of the ice spreading across the chains. They finally fell and my hands were free.

" I'll give you another chance Jack!" said Pitch, " Join me! Together we can rule the world!"

" Maybe-um-NEVER!" said Jack.

Jack! That's where I remember the voice! I ran away from home because I missed going outside and playing and being a normal kid. I went to a nearby village and met this little girl name Rosie and her brother Jack. I was so happy then. Jack, Rosie, and I played together all day. Until the day he died.

We went skating and Rosie went on thin ice and it started cracking. Jack was also on thin ice. I was a little further away from them. I wanted so bad to stomp on the ice and make it thick to help them, but my father's voice was in my head telling me to hide my powers from everyone... including Anna.

" Jack! I'm scared!" said Rosie as the ice cracked beneath her.

" I know. I know, but you're going to be okay. We're going to have a little fun." said Jack.

" No we're not!" cried Rosie.

I blocked the rest out I was so lost in thought. I was torn. If I didn't help them they would fall through the ice and die! If I did my powers would be revealed and they would think me a monster!

" Now your turn." I heard Jack say shaking me out of thought, " One. Two. Three!"

Then he used a stick with a hook he found nearby and grabbed Rosie tossing her onto the thick ice and pushing him onto the cracked ice she was on.

" Jack! Look out!" I shouted.

He looked down at the cracking ice. He fell through.

" Jack!" screamed Rosie.

I skated over to where she was. She hugged me and started to cry.

" He's dead! Jack's dead!" she cried.

" I'm so sorry Rosie." I said feeling fear and guilt take over.

I could have saved him! I could have saved him, but because I wanted to listen to my father he died! I began to worry that something would happen to Rosie. I had to get her off the ice as it started to thicken.

" Come on. We should get off the ice." I said as we held hands and skated to log were we put our skates on.

After we walked back to her home I snuck away. It started to snow, but not because of the weather. Because of me. I killed Jack. My father was right. I should stay away from people. All I seem to do is hurt people. It was my fault Jack was dead.

For years I had been upset about it, and only now did those feelings came back to me. It couldn't be the same Jack. A storm began swirling and getting bigger and bigger.

I put my hands on the lock of the cage and froze it. The cage door swung open and I jumped out without thinking. Before I hit the hard ground I made a pile of soft snow to cushion my fall. When I hit the snow I noticed the fighting had stopped.

" Oh Jack, I expected more from you! Hiding like a coward is really not you're thing." said Pitch.

" Yeah, it's yours!" said Jack, " And this is not my handy work."

" Ugh. She's awake." said Pitch annoyed.

" Who's awake?" asked Jack.

" The one person who could defeat you and join me in making this world cold and dark!" said Pitch.

I heard him laugh. He was in the room with me. Out of the darkness he appeared. He was indeed the man from my nightmares. Skin gray, and hair and clothing as black as night.

" I was hoping you'd wake up soon, Queen Elsa." he said walking around like the storm wasn't bothering him.

" Why did you bring me here?" I asked reminding myself to be brave.

" To negotiate." said Pitch, " You see, fear is power for me, and it's so hard to find people who are scared these days. You, you are used to people being afraid of you. With your power and the fact that people are scared of you, with my power, and the fact that people are scared of me, we could be so powerful!"

I wanted to hit the guy, and as I thought about doing so a snowball formed in my hand. I looked down at it and threw it at his face.

" Get a life!" I said running away.

I ran out of the room and down the hall before ramming straight into someone and fall on the hard ground.

" Ow." was all I could say.

" Are you okay?" asked the person who must have been the Jack Pitch was fighting.

He helped me up and I looked in his eyes. They were blue...but were definitely Jack's.

" Jack." I breathed.

" Do I know you?" he asked like we had met a long time ago ( Which we had).

" The ice, with Rosie, and you...you died." I said wanting to cry it seemed so impossible that he was here.

He thought for a moment then looked at me with surprise and happiness. He looked so happy I thought he would burst of happiness.

" Elsa!" he cried hugging me and laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I hugged him back, only I was crying.

" Elsa, what's wrong?" he asked looked concerned.

" I could have saved you! You could have still been around, with Rosie. I was just afraid you would think I was a monster!" I cried.

" What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

I took a deep breath and held out my hand, and a snowflake appeared and floated just above my hand.

" You, have snow powers?" he asked looking some what impressed.

" I was born with them. When I was little they grew stronger and I was locked away from everyone. Then I ran away. I was so sick of hiding and feeling like I was a monster. Then I met you and Rosie." I replied

" What happened. After I fell into the ice?" he asked.

" I took Rosie home and then left. I was worried I would hurt her like I hurt you." I replied looking down.

" You didn't though." he said lifting my chin up.

" But I could have saved you! Your death was on me! There was never a moment I haven't thought about that day!" I said in a rush.

" So you thought about me everyday?" he smirked like I admitted to having feelings for him.

I laughed. I was then I realized I was still in my nightgown.

" Might I just say you look Devine!" said Jack looking at my nightgown.

" You can say it, but I don't believe you!" I replied with a smirk on my face.

" So sweet. It makes me want to throw up!" said Pitch coming out of the shadows.

I held up my hands in defense and Jack did the same with his stick. I realized it was the same stick he used to saved Rosie.

" Now I have you both." said Pitch.

" No, you don't!" I shouted blasting the ground.

Up from the cloud rose a snowman like Marshmallow. This one was a bit bigger than Marshmallow though so it could take care of Pitch for a while.

Pitch struck the snowman in the stomach. It looked unharmed as it grew icicles on it body and began to attack Pitch.

" Come on." I said to Jack.

He looked reluctant, but he soon followed. We ran out of the tunnels and came to the surface. I felt this pain I hadn't noticed before. I looked down at my stomach and realized that when Pitch struck the snowman, he also struck me. I was just too busy trying get out to notice. It hurt, but it felt like sand. A dark black sand that slowly made it's way inside of me.

" Wow, that was the coolest thing I've ever seen! And I hang out with the guardians who do a lot of cool stuff! So that's saying a lot!" said Jack.

I laughed, and then I began to feel the pain spread throughout my body. While Jack looked away I tried to walk away and get back to the castle, the problem was that I had no idea where I was.

" You okay?" asked Jack coming over and putting a hand on my shoulder.

I moved my hand a bit so he could see that I was injured. He gasped.

" Okay, wow, we need to get you help." he said looking up at the sky, " You may want to hold on Elsa. I've never done this with someone in my arms."

" Wait, what?" I asked sounding a LOT like Anna.

Then he picked me up but still had one hand on his stick.

" Wind, take us to the North Pole!" he shouted then jumping in the air.

The force pushed so hard I had to hold on tight ( But not too tight) to Jack so I wouldn't fall.

" You just can't keep your hands off me can you?" he asked laughing.

" I may have ice powers, but I've never flown!" I said looking down wide-eyed.

It looked beautiful I had to admit, but it was still scary flying.

" Maybe when you're not, you know, almost dying. Then we can do this with you on my back?" he said putting the stick under his feet and rode it.

" That might not be possible." I replied.

" Of course it's possible!" said Jack.

" No, I mean, I'm the queen of Arendelle. I have duties, responsibilities-"

" Okay just stop! Seriously, it's making me tired!" said Jack, " Before you got locked up, when was the last time you had fun?"

" When I met you and Rosie." I answered holding on a little tighter.

" You know, this is more fun when you...Let it Go!" said Jack laughing.

"You saw me on the North Mountain?" I asked.

"Of course I did!" said Jack, " I've kept an eye on you since you were little."

" Seriously?" I asked surprised.

" Of course," said Jack. " I was on my way to a village past Arendelle at the time and as I pasted the North Mountain I heard you singing. So I stopped for a bit."

" How come I couldn't see you?"

"I don't know. Have you heard the stories of Jack Frost?" he asked.

" My mother told me stories about him, but she never mentioned he was you." I said remembering the time I felt alone.

" Of course not! She never met me!" he said laughing.

I simply rolled my eyes. I could feel the world growing dark.

" Your skin, it's turning grey!" gasped Jack.

I felt my face instinctively and then look at my hand, it too was turning dark. I was frightened. It grew darker.

" There it is!" he said grabbing his stick again.

I looked and saw an icy mountain with a workshop built on top of it. It was beautiful!

" Hang on!" said Jack and he started to speed up flying straight for it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Now, after Jack helped me get to a small room with a red velvet arm chair he left to talk to the other guardians. I waited for him to get someone to help me. Ten minutes later ( Before the dark sand did anymore damage) a small yellow man. He smiled like he knew me. Then he motioned for me to lie down. After I did he put his hand on my wound and I was suddenly filled with light. I realized that when I was hit a darkness was crawling through me and trying to destroy me.

" Who are you?" I asked sitting up.

He couldn't speak, but he took my hand and placed gold sand in it and then showed a picture of a man above his head.

" Sandman!" I said after putting the pieces together.

He smiled and I gave him back the sand he placed in my hand.

" Where's Jack?" I asked.

He took my hand and we walked out of that little room. I felt like it was right to find Jack and thank him before heading home. Wherever home was.

As we walked through the workshop I saw big hairy creatures building toys. Let me tell you, they looked like the farthest thing from elves I had ever seen. My mother told Anna and I for years about how Santa's helpers were elves, but after seeing this I figured she and everyone else just thought that.

The elves were so small they were as big as Kristoff's shoes! They wore a hat WAY too big for them and had a hole cut out so they could see. They ran around bring water and cookies to the workers, whoever they were.

" Are you crazy!?" I heard someone big shout.

I was pretty startled, but I decided to find out who it was...even thought my father told me that " Curiosity killed the cat".

Sandman and I walked to a door that was cracked with a light coming out of it. I walked up to it and was about to enter when I heard another voice.

" I'm just saying to consider it!" said a voice with an unusual accent.

" That she might be working with Pitch?" said Jack, " Bunny, that's just plan insane!"

" Jack's right," said the voice that had startled me earlier. " There can be no way she could be a spy working for Pitch.

" Jack, you said that he said she was the one person who could defeat us and join him in making the world cold and dark." said another voice that belonged to a woman.

" Yes, but I'm sure she couldn't have said yes." said Jack defending me, " Are you guys seriously gonna believe the Easter Kangaroo?"

" Ugh!" the person named Bunny-apparently-grunted.

" I really need to get home now before they decide to execute me even though I'm innocent!" I said to Sandman.

He motioned forwards as if to enter. I shook my head.

" Not in the middle of a meeting, it'd be rude." I replied.

He put his hand on my and patted it. He must have believed I wasn't a spy and that I should tell everyone else that no matter how nervous I was.

" Alright, I'll go."

I was a little nervous about entering, but since no one had said anything else I decided now might be a good time. I quietly knocked on the door.

" Finally! They learn how to knock!" said the louder voice, " Come in."

I slowly pushed the door open and walked in. There in the room was a man wearing red and had a long white beard who must have been Santa. A grey rabbit the size of a kangaroo ( Which must have been why Jack called him a kangaroo) with boomerangs. A fairy with different colored feathers with three other smaller fairies at her side. And then, of course, Jack. They were all around a table.

" Ah, Elsa! Sandy! Glad you could join us!" said Santa smiling with his arms up

Sandy went over to look out the window, leaving me to deal with these people.

" Sorry to intrude," I apologized. " I was just-"

" Eavesdropping?" said Bunny, " See? She is a spy!"

" I am not a spy! How dare you accuse me of such a thing!" I snapped understanding why Jack wasn't a fan of this rabbit.

Bunny looked utterly flabbergasted.

" How dare I?" he sputtered out, " Who do you think you are?"

" Queen Elsa of Arendelle." I replied looking him in the eyes to show he didn't scare me.

" Okay, okay." said Santa putting an arm around my shoulder, " Let's just calm down and take it easy and talk things out."

I sighed looking down as Santa led me over to a chair at the table and then snapped my head and glared at Bunny before sitting down.

" Elsa," said Jack. " This is Bunny, Santa/North, and Tooth. I see you've already met Sandy."

" Yes, Hello." I said shyly.

" Not so tough now are you?" muttered Bunny so low he thought I couldn't hear.

Once again, I glared at him.

" Hi Elsa oh my gosh you've gotten so big since you lost your last baby tooth!" said Tooth in a rash flying around me, " How are they now?"

" What?" I said confused just before she opened my mouth and start looking at my teeth.

" Oh! They're so white! You must have been flossing! They're absolutely beautiful!" said Tooth sounding excited.

" Tooth, get out of her mouth." said Jack who had been laughing.

She got her hands out of my mouth, I rolled my eyes at Jack's laughing.

" Um, Sandy fell asleep by the window." I pointed out knowing that was a little rude.

" Oh," said Santa. " That would be Sandy for you. Always falling asleep."

" I've got this." said Jack throwing a snowball at him and waking him up.

" Sandy, You remember her right?" asked Tooth.

He didn't say anything. He just smiled and above his head he showed an image from a dream I had when I was little about building a snowman with Anna again.

" I don't understand," I said looking at all of them. " I've never met any of you and you know me?"

" Of course!" said Santa, " Every Christmas."

" Easter." said Bunny.

" Time you lose your teeth." said Tooth.

" Snow day." said Jack.

Sandy put his hands next to his head like he was sleeping.

" We are always there." said Santa, " We are Guardians!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I thought back on past Christmas'. The ones with Anna were faint memories, but the ones spent away in my room were vivid. Father would have the servants bring a Christmas tree into my room and after my parents would open presents with Anna then they'd come into my room bring the presents Santa left under the tree in the ball room and put them under my Christmas tree decorated with icy snowflakes I-literally-made myself and a tree topper that was a bigger snowflake, and open presents with me. All I ever wanted for Christmas was to have my sister back, but for thirteen years that has never happened.

As for Easters, well, I would watch as Anna and the other children in the village go out on an Easter egg hunt. I begged my parents to let me go out and join them, but they always said that once I controlled my powers then I could go out. For fun, I would look all over my room to see if the Easter Bunny left anything special just for me in my room, but he never did.

Every time I lost a tooth I wanted to run out to find Anna and tell her and freak out, but the one time I was brave enough to do so I found out Anna went out with mother. My father was upset with me and told me to stay in my room if I was ever going to learn to control my powers.

Snow Days were everyday in my room, but they were never fun since every time it happened I was scared.

As for dreams, they were the only good things in my life. They were always about Anna and I together playing.

I decided to keep my mouth instead of getting mad at them. It was like they never cared. Okay, maybe the Tooth Fairy and Sandman did care, but it was like the others thought I was just one little girl who didn't matter...Maybe I was.

" How do I get home from here?" I asked changing the subject.

Before anyone could answer, one of the big hairy creatures burst in the room.

" How many time have I told you to KNOCK!?" shouted Santa.

" Ugh ugh ugh!" It grunted.

" What?" said Santa looking puzzled, " Send it in."

" Send what in?" I asked.

" Something They've never seen before." replied Santa, " We should be ready for whatever it could be."

Jack had his stick pointed at the door as a shadow appeared. Bunny had his boomerangs. Sandy and Tooth had their fists up. Santa had a magic snow globe of some sorts. And-to so I wasn't weak-I held up my hand ready to strike.

I suddenly heard a familiar laugh coming down the hall and the shadow started to shrink.

" Olaf?" I called out to it.

" Elsa!" gasped little Olaf starting to run into the room.

I pushed Bunny out of the way knocking him onto the floor and hugged Olaf.

" Oh Olaf!" I said feeling the cold air and snow from his little flurry on my shoulders, " How did you get here?"

" Sven help this baby reindeer who said he was from the North Pole and said he had to get back 'cause he didn't want Santa to think the monster had hurt him so-"

" Hang on!" I said standing up and looking at the Guardians as I put the pieces together, " Monster? Is that how you think of me?"

" Well, we didn't mean monster like that." said Santa trying to keep me from getting mad.

" Ha! You meant monster in a nice way? There is no nice way when using the word monster!"

" Elsa, just for the record, that didn't come outta his mouth. Him and an idiot who will not be named were talking about that as they pasted the reindeer stales. So you can guess how the rest played out." said Jack trying to calm me down.

I could tell by the look in Bunny's eyes when Jack said the person who said it was an idiot he wanted to throw something at Jack.

I formed a snowball in my hand wanting to throw it.

" Elsa, Arendelle's in trouble!" said Olaf before I could do anything.

" Please tell me I didn't start another eternal winter!" I begged.

" No, but after you disappeared they sent word to Anna and Kristoff. And that's not the bad part!" said Olaf.

" What's worse then me ruining Anna and Kristoff's honeymoon?" I asked thinking there was nothing worse.

" Elsa," said Olaf taking my left hand ( The one without the snowball). " The Duke of Weaseltown is in the palace! He's giving orders to your men to find you and orders to his men to end you!"

" We have to leave immediately!" I said taking his hand.

" Yeah, about that..." said Jack scratching his head like he wasn't telling me something.

" What?" I asked annoyed

" A blizzard is on it's way." said Santa, " Not by you or Jack, but by nature."

" The cold doesn't bother me."

" Or me!" said Olaf cheerily.

" The reindeer can't see in this weather and there's no way you can just walk back to Arendelle." said Tooth pointing out another reason they were keeping me prisoner.

" I will not just sit here and watch my people being ruled by a traitor to Arendelle! I'm the queen, I have to get back!" I said stomping my foot causing the whole floor to become icy and slippery.

Jack could handle it, but Bunny on the other hand was jumping around saying, " Cold cold cold cold cold." and kept slipping. I laughed.

" What's so funny?" he asked.

" You." I replied bluntly.

He threw an Easter egg at me, but it sailed past me. While he had his back turned I carefully aimed and threw the snowball as hard as I could knocking him to the ground again.

" Okay! Who threw that!?" he demanded getting back up and pointing a boomerang at me and the Jack.

" Please Elsa." said Tooth, " We're Guardians. It's our job to keep people safe."

I held my tongue like I've always had to keep from yelling at them. I wasn't afraid of being put on the naughty list or anything. I just didn't want to offend anyone.

" I don't need protecting. My people do, and that's why I have to get back." I said walking out the door with Olaf.

" See?" said Bunny behind my back as I left, " She's just the sort of person who could be a spy! She must be making excuses to report to Pitch! And I bet her little snowman friend is in one it."

That did it. A huge blizzard appeared around me and into the room they were in. I tried to control it, but like my anger at that moment, it couldn't be controlled.

" Elsa?" said Jack trying to force his way through like all the others to see if I was okay, except for Bunny.

" Just stay away from me!" I said sternly as I left with the blizzard following me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Olaf and I were miles away from the North Pole when the blizzard hit. It bit, but I tried not to think about it. The cold only bothers me if it is so-cold-no-one-could-survive cold. Olaf almost blew away, so I picked him up and carried him.

" Elsa, we need to find shelter!" Olaf shouted so I could here him through the storm.

I took a deep breath and stomped on the ground as an icy floor appeared. I then made walls, a door, and a roof. It wasn't a castle, but it was a little shack.

" How's this?" I asked setting him down.

" Not bad. Why didn't you just admit defeat earlier?" Olaf asked sitting down and motioning me to sit down next to him.

I sat down. The wind was roaring outside, " I wanted to get back to Arendelle. I can't just let them down."

" We could have waited until morning. Why didn't we?"

" I wasn't welcomed. Bunny already thinks I'm a spy for Pitch Black. There was no way I could stay there." I replied.

Olaf was family to me, and-like Anna-I could tell him anything.

" You look tired," Olaf observed. " You should make an ice bed and sleep."

I smiled and hugged Olaf. Then I made a bed-which was actually more comfortable than it sounds-then crawled in and fell asleep.

I woke suddenly after I heard the wind grow louder as if the door was opened. It was. I sat up to see who it was. Jack took off his hood reviling himself.

" Hi! I'm Olaf, we didn't really meet." said Olaf shaking Jack's hand.

" I'm Jack, Jack Frost." said Jack then looking to me.

I groaned and turned over to face the wall and closed my eyes.

" Elsa, first of all this place is just...Wow!" said Jack, " Second, it's dangerous here! Come back with me to the North Pole. "

" I'd just turn Bunny into a bunnycicle. He drives me crazy!" I replied wishing I could just fall back asleep.

" Ha! I'd love to see that!" said Jack laughing, " Besides, that's not new. He drives everyone crazy!"

" They all drive me crazy." I muttered.

" All of them?"

" Well, not Tooth or Sandy. They're the only ones." I replied.

" You forgot me in that list." Jack pointed out.

" No, because you're on the list with Santa and Bunny."

" Oh great! That's the last thing I want!" moaned Jack, " What is it about us that drives you crazy? Is it because Bunny called you a monster?"

" Just forget it. I need some rest." I said closing my eyes again.

" I'm gonna keep bugging you until you tell me." warned Jack.

I tried not to groan as I sat up and turned around to face Jack.

" You Guardians act like you've done a lot! Where were you when ice and snow scared me? Or when I had to sit in my room watching all the other children hunt eggs and find out that the Easter Bunny left nothing especially just for me? Or when my Christmas Presents were put under the tree in the ball room instead of in the little tree in my room? You all were doing your own thing. While I've spent my entire childhood alone." I said in a rush as the wind roared louder.

I felt stupid. I was complaining just like a little child. It was wrong of me to do so, even if I had been holding in my feels for years. I could barely look in Jack's eyes. When I did I saw he was almost offended. I didn't blame him.

" Seriously, you had no fun?" he finally said.

I nodded. I played with dolls, but without Anna or anyone to play with...there was no point.

" Now that's sad! Snow days are suppose to be fun!"

" Everyday was a Snow day for me. They were never fun. They just reminded me that I'd never get to be with Anna or any other children again since I couldn't control my powers." I replied.

" Then that does it! I'm gonna teach you how to have fun! On the way to Arendelle you're gonna have the time of your life!" said Jack jumping up and holding his arms out in a dramatic motion.

" I have to get back to Arendelle right away! I can't afford to waste time!" I argued

" You won't. We'll just stop every once and a while we'll stop to have some fun!"

" Jack, I can't. It's too late for me now." I replied.

" It's never too late to have fun! Just ask your sister Anna. She acts like a dork all the time. In a good way of course." said Jack leaning on his stick.

I sighed. He would stop anyway weather I liked it or not.

" Okay, we'll do it your way, but if Arendelle is in chaos or something catastrophic happens while I'm gone I'm blaming you!" I warned.

Jack just laughed, " Get some sleep. We leave at dawn."

" Works for me." I replied lying back down.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning, I was woken by Olaf shaking my shoulder.

" Elsa? Elsa. Elsa!"

" I'm up." I replied rubbing my eyes yawning.

" Good Morning sleepy head." said Jack with a smirk on his head.

Once I could actually see I saw that the sun was way too high for it to be dawn.

" It's not dawn. What time is it?" I demanded.

" I'd say eight in the morning." replied Jack standing by the opened door looking outside.

" Why didn't you wake me sooner?" I asked trying to hide my annoyance.

" We tried," said Olaf. " But you were so tired you looked dead!"

" Thank you Olaf." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

" You're welcome Elsa!" said a cheery Olaf.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, barely feeling my legs they were so numb from walking in the blizzard.

" Time to go." I said slowly walking.

" You can't even walk." Jack pointed out.

" Once I walk a little more my legs will be fine." I insisted.

" So come on!" said Olaf, " Let's go take back Arendelle!"

I laughed and followed.

We walked for a few miles for my legs to get feeling in them again. Once they did I realized that walking to Arendelle was impossible!

" We need another way to Arendelle." I said falling to my knees.

Jack and Olaf stopped and turned since I was behind the rest of them. They both walked back to try and help me up, but it burned.

" Good idea! I take it you can walk then?" Jack asked holding his stick up ready to fly.

I looked at him with a look that said, " Duh!". " Yeah, but we're not taking your stick." I replied.

He lowered, almost disappointed, " How are we gonna get there then?"

" With this." I replied focusing my mind on what I wanted.

I carefully made every detail, down to the seats. Then I touched it to revile a beautiful icy sled that was flawless. Much like the staircase to the ice castle.

" Wow," said Jack. " This is a sled that would make North jealous!"

" Really?" I asked not believing that a Guardian would be jealous of something a mortal made.

" Yes!" said Jack hoping in as I helped Olaf in the back, " So...How exactly do we drive this thing? There's no reindeer? Unless you plan to make some out of ice?"

" Nope." I replied climbing in and sitting on the left as he sat on the right, " Use your powers to make it go. Like we're paddling a boat."

At the same time, we used both our hands starting at the front of the sled then moving them backwards. We were pushing the sled down hill. We picked up more and more speed. I looked over at him and he looked at him. He smiled his troublesome smile. I smiled back. For The First Time In Forever, I actually had some fun!

Jack looked back ahead and sudden look of fear came across it. As I turned my head to see what he was seeing we hit something and flew up in the air for a short moment of time, but it felt more like for a whole minute and a half we were in middle air. The force was so strong it threw me forward. I hung onto the sled.

" Elsa!" said Olaf coming to the front of the sled and pulling me up as Jack continued to steer.

" What was it?" I asked after I got back into the sled and helped Jack move it.

" One of Pitch's nightmares." Jack replied, " We better hurry to Arendelle!"

" Now you agree that we need to hurry!" I said rolling my eyes.

" Maybe we can argue after we fall to our death!" said Olaf pointing ahead.

I looked and saw a chasm in front of us. It looked to wide to jump over.

" Olaf, you're made of snow. You can't die." I said using my left hand to steer the sled and my right to make a jump that would help us get to the other side.

" You die I die." said Olaf, " Remember?"

" Except if you're in the South or North Pole." I replied.

" You two can talk later." said Jack, " Hold on!"

The sled took to the air (again). I held on to the sides with all my might. Olaf was losing his...well, everything. Jack was laughing like a lunatic. When we hit the ground the sled broke into a million pieces. Luckily, we all fell into a huge pile of snow I crated before we hit the ground out of instinct. Jack fell deep in head first, Olaf's head landed in the pile while the rest of him ended up on the other side of the chasm. I landed on my back going straight through the snow. I was pretty much stuck. I laughed as I imagined how I must have looked.

" Mumumumu !" mumbled Jack.

" I can't hear you with all that snow in your face!" I laughed.

He finally pulled his head out and stumbled backwards and fell on his rear.

" Ow." he said getting back up and started laughing at me, " I said, How was that for fun?"

" That was fun! And pretty exciting!" I replied as he gave me a hand.

I took it and he pulled me up, and maybe dislocated my shoulder. I stumbled right into him and we both fell on the ground with me on top of him.

" I knew you liked me." he said smiling.

I rolled off him and playfully punched his shoulder.

" Hey, guys! A little help." said Olaf with his head still in the snow.

I stood up and went over to him. I picked his head and handed him to Jack. I crated a small snow storm and brought the rest of him across the chasm. Once he had him ( As weird as that sounds) he put himself back together.

" Oh that feels better." said Olaf.

" So, now what?" I asked looking at the wreckage of the sled.

" We walk." said Jack, " I have a feeling Pitch was behind that chasm so we better move quickly."

" What about making my girlfriend?" asked Olaf.

" Your what?"

" I promised him I would make him a girlfriend at some point." I explained, glad that my legs felt better so I could walk.

" Oh," said Jack. " We'll see. Now though, we need to get back to Arendelle before Pitch can get to us."

" Why don't we just face him?" I asked, " Show him he has no power."

" As long as there's fear he has power." replied Jack, " Not to mention that you're the queen of Arendelle. Putting you in harms way isn't in the cards."

" He's right Elsa," said Olaf. " Anna told me to make sure you were okay and to watch after you."

" You are both making it sound like I can't handle myself." I said annoyed.

" I'll help you control your powers on the way," said Jack." But until you can fully control them it's best not to do anything-"

" Reckless?" I said finishing his sentence, " Funny, I thought that was your middle name."

He fake glared at me as I smirked at him. Then we burst out laughing.

" You two are weird." said Olaf still smiling.

" It'll take us forever to walk to Arendelle. There has to be another way." I pointed out, " What do we do?"

" We take to the sky!" said Jack jumping onto a rock.

" Oh no." I said a little nervous.

" C'mon!" said Jack waving me over.

I climbed onto the rock, trying to keep my balance since it was too small for two people.

" Put your arms around my neck." said Jack.

Once I did and made sure my grip wasn't too tight or too lose, Jack called for the wind and we took to the sky. We flew back over to Olaf who grabbed Jack's legs and was able to keep together well.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The feeling was indescribable! If I could sum it up in one word, it would be the most cheesiest word ever. Free! The wind blew my lose strands of hair in my face, I didn't mind a bit though. The wind it so hard it was hard to keep my eyes open.

" This is amazing!" I shouted hoping I didn't hurt Jack's ears.

" Let go of my neck and grab my right hand!" he shouted back.

" What?!" I replied, " Are you crazy?!"

" Trust me!" said Jack, " Let it Go!"

I laughed and then let go. Before the wind could knock me off I grabbed his arm and-With my legs floating in mid air-made my way to his hand. Once there, I grabbed it and spread out my arms like a bird's wings. I was still afraid of falling, but all of a sudden, I wasn't scared anymore.

" Having fun yet?" asked Jack as a cold blast of wind hit my face.

" Does it look like I'm not?" I laughed starting to think of Pitch.

What was his plan? Was he coming for me? Why couldn't I fight him? And then I started to think of Arendelle. Anna and Kristoff's honeymoon was ruined because of me. I had to make it up to them after defeating the Duke of Weaseltown. How was I going to defeat him anyway?

" Rule number one of having fun," said Jack. " don't start worrying about stuff. Then your mind is focused on that instead of the here and now."

" Sorry, but I have no idea how to take back Arendelle without making people think I'm-"

" A monster?" Jack finished.

I nodded.

" The people of Arendelle know you. They know you're trying to take back your kingdom and that you were kidnapped. They're loyal, so trust them." said Jack as we landed on a boulder.

" Why are we stopping?" I asked concerned.

" First off, I'm immortal so I can't die even if I feel tired." said Jack thinking I was worried he was ill or something, " Second, I promised I would teach you how to have fun."

" That's why we've stopped?"

" Duh!" said Jack jumping down from the rock and began making a snowball and rolling it in the snow. He looked at me like I was frozen, " This snowwoman isn't gonna make herself!"

I laughed and got on the ground and started rolling out a smaller part for the middle. I wanted her to look like Olaf, Olaf!

" Where's Olaf?!" I panicked.

" Right here!" said Olaf jumping out from behind the rock, " I was just quiet because I wanted to let you two love birds have sometime alone."

" We're not..." I began looking at Jack who pretended to look wounded, " Olaf, can you find a carrot for her nose? And some sticks?"

" Sure!" said Olaf walking- more like waddling- away.

" Good luck to him finding a carrot in the North Pole! I mean, we're closer to Greenland than before, but how do you expect-" He stopped short and smirked, " Oh I see! You wanted some alone time with me."

" You overestimate yourself!" I laughed, " I just knew you wouldn't want to fly away to get one in fear something would happen to me."

" Look who's overestimating them self!" said Jack. I laughed, " But you are right."

I smiled and got back to working on the snowwoman, wondering what her name should be. Jack and I both made sure to add lots of detail on her face. In the end she looked more fluffy than soft.

" Do the thing." said Jack.

" The thing?" I asked confused

" The thing you did to bring Olaf to life." replied Jack.

" Oh, right." I said not sure how I did it.

I remembered that when I made Olaf I was thinking of Anna and the first time we made him. How happy we were. So I just thought of the happy times Anna and I had with Olaf after I came back to Arendelle.

A cloud of snow appeared swirling around her and burst into a sparkly ray of light. When the light faded I saw our snowwoman. She had three sticks on each side of her head and bows made of snow in front of them. She had more lips than Olaf had and had a smaller front tooth.

" Hi everyone!" she said smiling, " I like warm hugs!"

It must have been a snowman thing. If it was, Marshmallow didn't catch on.

" Hi!" I replied, " I'm Elsa, and I think I'll call you Luna. And this is Jack."

I thought about how bright the moon was on the night of my sixteenth birthday. It shone like I'd never seen before. I forgot everything at that point. I just sat by my window and watched the moon all night until my mother came in to make sure I was okay.

Jack nodded, liking the name too.

" Where's my nose?" she asked feeling where her nose should be.

" Olaf's getting it." Jack replied.

" Who's Olaf?" asked Luna.

" He's our friend." I replied leaving out the most important detail, that he was a snowman!

" Okay, are we going to play?" she asked looking bouncy

" I was just about to suggest a good-ol-snowball fight!" said Jack jumping to his feet.

" Jack, we have to get to Arendelle." I replied getting of my knees and standing.

" Like I said before, rule number one of having fun is not to think and worry about other things." said Jack holding his hand up like he didn't want to hear anymore.

" Fine." I said knowing he wasn't going to give up until he could make up for thirteen missing years of fun.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

" I'm back!" said Olaf sounding cheery, even though he didn't have a carrot.

" Olaf, where's the carrot?" I asked.

" That's Olaf?" asked Luna.

" Yep." said Jack, " Luna, Olaf. Olaf, Luna."

" Nice to meet you." said Luna holding out her stick hand shyly.

" Like wise." said Olaf taking it.

" Like I said, where's the carrot?" I asked again.

" I couldn't find one, " replied Olaf. " But then I remembered something." He took off his carrot nose and put it on Luna. " She could just use mine!"

" Oh," she said shyly. " Thank you Olaf."

" You're welcome." said Olaf blushing as much as Luna was, although it's hard to tell when they're made out of snow.

Jack had this look on his face, fear.

" Is everything alright Jack?" I asked hoping Pitch wasn't getting close.

" We better keep moving." was all he said.

" Snow horse?" I asked.

" What?" he asked confused.

I sent a blast of snow to the ground. A small storm started swirling and a snowy figure raised. Then, there it was, a beautiful white horse.

" And yet you still have some trouble controlling it?" smirked Jack.

I smiled and climbed onto the horse holding my hand out for Jack, " You coming or should I just leave you here?"

" Ha! In your dreams!" he laughed pulling himself on and then helping Olaf and Luna on.

Then we rode like the wind, in fact, we were actually riding on the wind! A couple feet of the ground, but it still felt amazing!

" Can you go faster boy?" I asked the horse.

He neighed and rode faster and faster. Soon enough I was sure we would make it to Arendelle before sunset. Even though we were going so fast no bird would catch up to us, a dove landed on the horses head with a note tied to it's foot. I took off the note and handed it to Jack, carefully.

" What does it say?!" I shouted over the wind as the bird flew off.

" The Duke of Weaseltown has proclaimed that if you or Anna and Kristoff stepped foot in Arendelle you would be arrested!" Jack shouted back.

" What?! He can't do that! It's MY kingdom!" I shouted back.

" Well, we better get there so you can take it back!" said Jack not needing to shout.

I grew mad. No one takes my kingdom. No one takes the one thing my parents left me. And even if I died trying, I wouldn't let that Weasel from Weaseltown rule!

When we reached the woods outside of Arendelle it was already dark and cold, and fell into the snow. The horse some how became snow again, so we fell off and into the snow which was actually like landing on a pillow.

" Are you alright Elsa?" asked Jack who was on his feet already. I, on the other hand, was still lying back down in the deep snow.

" I'm fine, but stuck." I replied trying to push myself up.

" Let me help." he said stifling back a laugh as he grabbed both my hands and pulled me out. I fell down right next to him.

" That must be your thing." said Olaf, " It's cute!"

I ignored him, " We're not to far from Arendelle. We can make it!"

I jumped up and started running, only to be stopped by Jack.

" You're not honestly going to take back your kingdom in your nightgown are you?" he asked confused.

Looking down I remembered that I WAS still in my nightgown! I lifted up my arms and I was wearing a lilac purple satin dress with straps and a train. Not as long as the one I wear with my blue dress, but long enough.

" Wow, again." sad Jack, " How are you not a guardian?"

" I'm just not. Besides, I'm meant to be the queen of Arendelle." I replied shrugging.

" Het guys!" said Luna from behind a tree, " I found a cabin. Maybe we can ask if we can stay for the night."

" We can't, Luna." I protested.

Granted, I was really tired and felt like I would fell over at any moment, but we couldn't stop when we were so close!

" Maybe Luna's right." said Jack. I stared at him in disbelief, " We're all tired, and fighting a battle tired is like walking into the hang-man's noose just for fun!"

" But Anna! And Kristoff!" I cried.

Jack put his hand on my shoulder, " I know you're worried, but if you want to save them you need your strength."

" I have plenty of that." I said thinking about how angry I was at the Duke.

" I have an idea!" shouted Olaf, " How about I go warn Anna and Kristoff!"

" How are you going to do that?" I asked.

" Sven is with the Trolls, I can go there and ask him to get me there!"

" Sven isn't the type of reindeer that can fly." I reminded him.

Suddenly, the sky was filled with the yellow sand Sandy had. It was beautiful, almost as beautiful as the Northern lights. Maybe even more.

" Sandy!" Jack called out.

A cloud of yellow sand came down with Sandy on top. He smiled seeing that we were alright.

" Can you take Olaf to warn Anna and Kristoff about the Duke?" I asked before Jack could.

Sandy nodded and gave Olaf a hand up after I gave Olaf a hug. Then they were off.

" Goodbye boyfriend!" cried Luna.

I would have rolled my eyes since they had just met, but I felt sad for her. Having her love ripped from her, even though he was just going to be gone a little while.

" C'mon" said Jack putting his arms around my shoulders and guiding me to the cabin with Luna trailing behind us.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I felt a strange feeling. One I never felt before. It was stronger than my love for Anna. Stronger than my love for Olaf. I tried to figure out what it was. My mother told me stories about true love and that it was the strongest love ever and nothing could stop it. I shook the thought out of my head. My heart was saying how I loved Jack, but my mind was telling me that it could never happen because (a) he was a guardian and I a queen and (b) he might not feel the same way and (c) he was immortal.

" You okay?" asked Jack coming to a stop.

" Hmm, yes. Just thinking." I replied feeling my eyelids start to droop a bit.

" Now you start to look tired." said Jack smiling. I gave a weak smile in return, he was right. I couldn't go any further, " Elsa, you're not okay."

It was then my muscles stopped working. I fell to the ground, I hated myself for not being stronger. Jack bent down with a hand on my shoulders.

" Elsa, just because you have powers it doesn't mean you're invincible. Even someone immortal can be defeated. You're not always strong." he said trying to make me feel better.

" I need to stop." I admitted, " I just can't go any further. Please, leave me here."

" I won't do that." he picked me up in his arms and carried me the rest of the way.

I didn't fall asleep, I stayed awake, but my eyelids would fall occasionally. I opened my eyes when I heard Jack knocking on a door.

" Oh my goodness!" gasped a woman about the age of thirty five, " The queen!"

" Please, she's weak." said Jack. The woman must have seen him.

" Come in!" she said making room.

Jack's legs were surrounded by little kids about seven down to three, that or he just wasn't moving too fast.

" Is the queen dead?" asked a girl.

" No." said Jack.

" She sure looks dead." said a boy.

" She's not dead." said Jack wanting to snap.

" Children, move so he can lay her down." the woman ordered.

They all got out of his way as fast as they could. Then the woman led him to a small back room with no window, but there was two beds inside.

" This isn't much, but it is a small house." she said shyly, " I don't think I got your name."

" Jack, and thank you. this will do fine." replied Jack entering.

" Let me know if you need anything for her or yourself." said the woman before closing the door behind him.

Jack placed me on a bed on the left hand side of the room, " Where's Luna?"

" She's outside. Said something about not having a personal flurry?" he said confused as he covered me, " Get some sleep, your Highness."

I smiled and started to drift. About four hours later, at one thirty in the morning, I woke after having a nightmare. I didn't wake up screaming as some would and as I normally would, I simply opened my eyes and started take deep breaths to remind myself it was just a dream. I saw that Jack was sitting on the edge of his bed, just staring at the door.

" Couldn't sleep?" I asked smiling, " Had a bad dream about forgetting to comb your hair before meeting up with the guardians?"

Jack didn't laugh. His eyes were serious when he looked at me, " We're locked in."

" What?" I said pushing away the covers and walked towards the door. Sure enough, it would budge.

" It's no use." said Jack, " I tried everything."

I stopped trying and turned around to face him, " If she's working for the Duke then I'm sure she told him that I was here, but he won't see you. I know he won't! You can get out and try to stop him!"

" What about you?" he asked standing up and walking towards me.

" He'll order his men to end me. Anna and Kristoff will rule the kingdom. You have to make sure that happens." I told him with desperation obviously in my eyes.

He came closer, I saw deep into his eyes. A look I've seen in the mirror many times. Pain, deep pain.

" I won't do that. We get out of this together. You fly I fly, you die I die, and you fight I fight. You're strong, you just don't know it yet. I've seen it, ever since you were little. I refuse to let some duke come between us." he said softly.

I almost forgot how to breathe. He was so close, and all the things I thought about that worried me were gone. It was like the world wasn't so big and scary. Like as long as we had each other nothing else mattered.

Then he leaned in, I was starting to feel a bit scared. I had never fallen in love, I was always afraid to love because I might hurt them. But he knew that, and he was willing to take that risk. I gave in as we slowly kissed. A soft, slow one.

When we pulled away we looked at each other for a moment before Jack said, " We should get what sleep we can."

I nodded and climbed into bed. For a while I just lied on my back and listened to the wind. Spring was almost here, I couldn't decide whether to be excited or disappointed. Since I've been able to control my powers better winter's never seemed like a bad thing.

I let the wind finally carry me away to dreamland.

" As we promised?" asked a voice.

I opened my eyes slowly to see what it was, the Duke of Weaseltown was standing in the small door way with two of his henchmen, the same henchmen who tried to kill me. The woman was behind them.

" Hm?" said the Duke, not remembering what he promised.

" You promised if I gave you the queen you'd give my children a good life and a comfortable home." she replied.

" Ah yes! I did." said the Duke, " Just not with you."

I heard the screams of children and the woman cry and run outside, begging a guard to let them go. I opened my eyes wider and sat up.

" Leave them alone! You dare to threaten my people?!" I demanded enraged that he would do this to the poor woman.

" Ah, you're awake." said the Duke, " She lost her husband a while ago as I have heard and can not provide for her family. So it's best for her children to have better homes."

" You do not decide what is best! How do you know!" I shouted.

He just snapped his fingers and pointed at me, the henchmen came closer with a sack. Before I could strike at them they slipped on ice. I looked over to Jack, who was standing on his bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I jumped up and pushed the Duke out of my way and ran out with Jack right behind me.

" I could have taken them." I told him.

" Oh please! Let you have all the fun taking out those guys? That was never gonna happen!" replied Jack smiling.

I laughed and we ran and ran until we reached a place I once visited as a child, a corner of the woods that was protected by a deep magic so those with bad intentions could never enter that place. We would be safe. It was winter all year round in that corner of the woods. The pine tree surrounding it covered with a light amount of snow so the branches wouldn't sag. The rocks looked like a playground in the eyes of a child. Frost covered the grass. It was a beautiful hide away.

" What is this place?" asked Jack in amazement as he tried to catch his breath.

" I used to come here as a child, practice controlling my powers. I felt so free then, but when I returned home I was trapped." I answered touching a rock where I sat and cried when I turned twelve, " I'd practice and then limb these rock. I loved playing here. Where it was always winter, and where I felt like this place was like me."

" It's beautiful. I can understand why you felt a connection with this place." he replied.

" Jack, about that..." I didn't know how to continue.

He walked over a little closer, but not close enough to kiss me.

" Look, I know you're the Queen of Arendelle and I'm a Guardian, but we shouldn't let that come between us. I mean, I'm not asking you to marry me-heck, we just met yesterday! All I'm asking is you give me a chance. Open yourself to love, and we'll see where it goes." said Jack as his bright blue eyes sparkled. When he said those things I just wanted to cry because it was so sweet, " Can you think about it? After we-of course-save the kingdom."

" Alright," I replied wondering if my eyes sparkled as much to him as his did to me. " I'll think about it after we save the kingdom."

We both sat down on the rock I was touching in silence for a moment. I hated the silence for some reason. It sacred me. It let those thoughts I try to push away make their way back into my mind. I created a snowball behind my back so Jack wouldn't see and then got up. After I walked away just a bit I threw the snowball at him, it hit his chest. He laughed and made one then threw it at me, I was able to dodge it and throw another one at him.

Together we had a snowball fight that lasted for ten minutes, maybe more. Suddenly, I heard a horse that sounded like it had a cold ( Or it was just evil). Both Jack and I jumped at the sound. Horses made of black sand-the same sand I was hit with-were trying to get it, but they kept bouncing off every time. I was wondering if we should sat and risk it, or make a run for it.

I back away a little too close to the edge. A horse almost had me, but Jack pulled me away and had his hands on my shoulders protectively.

" Hi guys!" said Olaf walking towards the horses.

" Olaf! Look out!" I cried as the horses turned their attention towards him.

They all started running towards him. He started running too, but would never escape them.

" What are they?" I asked Jack.

" Pitch's nightmares. They serve him." he replied now holding his staff up in front of me to show he was ready for a fight.

I watched as one of the nightmares nipped at Olaf's hand. I couldn't stand it. I pushed Jack away and started running for Olaf!

" Elsa! NO!" shouted Jack.

Just as I grabbed Olaf and turned to run back I was knocked over by a nightmare. Then another one was about to get me when I blasted it. They kept coming and I kept blasting. Soon enough, Jack joined the fight and had his back to mine with Olaf between us. We blasted every nightmare that came our way.

" We need to get back to Winter!" said Jack.

" So you've given it a name?"

" Yep, and we should grab Olaf and run!"

" Good idea." I replied picking up Olaf.

" Anna and Kristoff are a ways away from Arendelle. The Duke will never get them!" Olaf reported as we ran.

Before I could say thank you or finish stepping into Winter a nightmare had it's mouth on my arm. You would think since it's made out of sand it's bit wouldn't be so bad. It hurt like a real horse was biting me. I pushed Olaf into the other side and tried to blast it, but the nightmare had dragged me out of Winter and a thousand nightmares grabbed me and carried me away!

I was never taken back to wherever Pitch's hideout was. I was dropped off in the woods far from Arendelle. I just stood there looking around, not knowing where I was.

" I was waiting for you." said Pitch coming out from the trees.

" I know you were." I replied not even looking at him, " You sent your nightmares after me!"

" Join me! No one will fear you ever again. Everyone will see you for what you really are! We'll make this world cold and dark. People will believe!" said Pitch coming around so I would face him.

" Everyone will see me for what I really am? No, they'll see a monster. That's what I've been trying not to be for ages!" I replied glaring at him.

" You really think Jack cares about you? He's doesn't! Besides, he's a Guardian! There's no way you'll ever be with him!" he snapped.

" No, you're wrong! You don't know Jack!" I protested even though he was right about us never being together.

" I knew him before you! So I do know him! He's too reckless, he's a boy!"

" He sees me for who I truly am! Even the things I don't see in myself! Just leave me alone!" I shouted and started to walk away.

" If you won't join me willing, I'll have to force you!" Pitch half shouted.

Then, I felt a rock hit me. I felt where the wound was, and it wasn't a rock. It was a dark arrow made by black sand. It spread faster than the last time I was hit. I tried to fight the darkness, but it kept crawling through me!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Now I had no memory of what happened next, but after we took back that kingdom ( Did you really think we wouldn't?) I ask Grandpapi troll to restore my memories from what happened then. He did, and here's how it went.

I stood up straight, I felt like I had all the power of the world at my fingers. Like I was unstoppable!

" How do you feel?" asked Pitch smiling.

" Amazing." I said with an evil grin, " Like my eyes have been opened."

" Wonderful," said Pitch laughing. " Now we must go to Arendelle. Once we take it over, the world will be next!"

" Of course, nothing can stop us! Not even those pathetic Guardians!" I spat the word Guardians with distaste.

" Take a look at yourself." said Pitch holding up a mirror.

My hair was as black as fear, my skin as grey as a snow storm, and my eyes as red as blood.

" I look like the queen everyone saw me as...a monster." I replied happily.

Pitch whistled and two nightmares showed up instantly. Pitch climbed onto one and I climbed onto the other. Together we rode off to Arendelle. The Duke wasn't evil enough to run the kingdom. I felt stronger than when I was a young and confused girl. wasn't afraid of being a monster anymore, because I know was what I feared I would be and I found I had nothing to worry about. I had quite forgotten what I looked like before hand.

Once we reached Arendelle we landed on the roof of the place and slipped in through the open window. It was Anna room. I looked around, disgusted. Not because it was a mess, but because it was once our room until I was locked away liked a caged animal!

" Come your Highness," said Pitch taking my hand, I felt a deep darkness in it. " We must reach the throne room. The Duke is most likely on the throne."

" On MY throne!" I growled.

" Yes, of course." replied Pitch.

We hurried through the castle, and no one was around. Like all the servants had disappeared. Which was good for us because it just meant we didn't have to destroy anyone on our way. I wondered what Bunny would think now. He always thought I was working for Pitch and was a monster, and now he got his wish. Soon, I would make him pay for what his done! All the Guardians would pay!

" The queen is no where to be found!" reported one of the Duke's henchmen once we reached the door.

" Well put more notices out! I don't care if she's found dead or alive! Just as long as she caught!" the Duke bellowed.

" Your Highness," whispered Pitch. " They don't believe in me so they can't see me. You must go in there and make them pay for stealing your kingdom!"

" Trust me, I will." I replied.

Just then, I burst through the doors and entered the throne room. Carefully gliding as I walked.

" There's she is! And she's a monster! Kill her!" shouted the Duke cowering behind the throne as his henchmen ran forwards.

" Yes, I am a monster. And it's time I embrace it!" I shouted back before shooting an icicle through his first henchmen.

Then his other henchmen shot an arrow at me, but I threw a snowball at it causing it to bounce to another corner of the room. I shot him in the heart with an icicle. With both of them on the ground I made my way towards the Duke, who was trying to escape through I door that was always locked ( I didn't remember why). I grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the walls. He cried for Mercy and that I wouldn't kill him.

" Oh, don't worry." I replied in a soft yet dangerous voice, " I won't kill you. I want to see you rote in jail!"

Two nightmares appeared and began to drag the Duke away, " I always knew you were wicked Queen Elsa! I knew it!"

After he had gone, Pitch came into the throne room. I sat down on the throne before he got any ideas. I may have been loyal to him, but it was still my kingdom.

" Everything go okay?" asked Pitch as he stepped over one of the henchmen's body, " Got the Duke out of the way."

I rolled my eyes, " Do you see him here?"

" Good point." he replied kneeling in front of the throne and taking my hands, " Oh Elsa, I want to rule the world with you! But I don't want to rule with you as a partner, I want to rule with you as my wife!" A ring with a coal black diamond appeared, I gasped. " Elsa! Your Highness, will you marry me?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I smiled and held out my finger. He slipped it on, " Yes. I will marry you"

He smiled and stood up and hugged me. I hugged him back. He reminded me that I don't have to be afraid of people thinking I'm a monster because if a monster is what I am then I shouldn't be afraid.

The rest of the day we worked on planning our attack on the Guardians. It had to be clever and something the Guardians would never expect. We would create a diversion, some of the Nightmares would attack Easter to drag the Guardians away while the rest of the Nightmares along with Pitch and I would attack the North Pole.

" When do we leave?" I asked as a Nightmare zipped by with another one of the Duke's guards to throw into prison so no one in the kingdom would (a) bother us and (b) get another queen.

" Right as soon as one of the Nightmares return with news that they-"

He was cut off by a Nightmare's neighing and whining.

" Now, we leave." he replied hopping on the back of the Nightmare and pulling me on with him.

Together we rode as fast as the wind, it didn't take long before we got to the North Pole. The other Nightmares charged and the attack began. We rode inside, I hopped off and watched as the Nightmares tore every last toy. The harry beasts ( I have no idea what they were called) tried to fight, but they were failing.

Suddenly, I was knocked over by something. My back stung where the thing was. I was then pinned down and saw who my attacker was.

" Ha! I knew you were with Pitch ya dirty little traitor!" said Bunny as his boomerang returned to his hand and he had it against my throat.

" You're death will someday come by being too smart!" I replied kicking him off me and standing up, an icicle as sharp as a dagger formed in my hand.

The fight started. He threw his boomerang at me but missed. I was careful so that when it came back my way I'd miss it again. I tried to stab him, but he fell on his back and before I could even strike again he stood on his head and kicked me backwards with his back feet. I got up quickly and dodged the punch Bunny tried to throw. I stabbed him in the arm. He grabbed the dagger and pulled it out, he didn't even notice how bad he was bleeding.

He threw his boomerang again, this time it hit my cheek with a hard force that pushed me back. Someone grabbed me from behind.

" Elsa! This isn't you!" shouted the voice belonging to the person holding me, I couldn't remember.

" Let her go!" shouted Pitch throwing black sand at my captor.

The person let go and dodged the sand. I ran over to Pitch side. The person was Jack. Next too him was Bunny-still bleeding- and North and Tooth and Sandy.

" What did you do to her?!" Jack shouted in such rage it created frost all over the walls.

" I told you! She was a spy and is on Pitch's side!" said Bunny annoyed that he didn't listen.

" No, that's not her." said Jack still not listening.

" How do you know!? How do any of you know who I am!?" I shouted, " None of you have ever shown any protection or love towards me! All those other children were more important because they were normal! They weren't monsters!"

" Elsa, That's not true." said North.

" Answer my question Pitch!" Jack shouted again.

" All I did was bring out the fear. What was deep inside her has come out. She doesn't remember anything happy. Since she has known fear all her life there maybe no way to bring her back to light. There was barely any happiness in her life to begin with." replied Pitch sounding so innocent.

I had no idea what he was talking about. I was always like this!

" Elsa, don't listen to him. This is not you! Please, come back!" he begged in pain.

" Well, as much as I love the idea of you ruining my plans to take over the world by trying to get her to remember we can't stay." said Pitch whistling for a Nightmare, " We have a wedding to plan. Don't we, Elsa?"

" Yes," I replied smiling an evil smile towards Jack. " we do."

This time I hopped onto my own Nightmare and we rode off back to Arendelle. I tried to think about why Jack cared so much, but nothing came to mind. He was just a boy who never took anything serious. Although, he seemed pretty serious when it came to me.

I shook the thought from my head. I belonged to Pitch. Jack was nothing.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

That night I slept wonderful, that is, until someone put a hand on my mouth and woke me. It was Jack. I tried screaming, but it sounded like nothing when he had his hand over my mouth. I tried punching and kicking, but every time I hit him he just wrapped his arms around me to get me to stop.

" Listen, your name is Queen Elsa of Arendelle. You have a sister named Anna who's married to a man named Kristoff and has a Reindeer named Sven. One of your best friends aside from Anna is Olaf, a snowman who means a lot to you! You're special, and the whole kingdom adores you!" he said in a rush.

Even though I had stopped fighting I still didn't believe him. I knew I had a sister, but she froze because of me. She never married any Kristoff, but she did almost marry Hans Of The Southern Isles. A very nice young man. Olaf melted after I brought summer in honor of Anna after she died. The entire kingdom was still afraid of me. Everyone feared me.

" Elsa..." he said softly.

The softness sound sweet, like spring. So warm yet a little cold. The feeling was like a nice warm blanket.

But that feeling went away when Pitch came into the room and his Nightmares pulled Jack off me. I felt darkness come over me again. I felt better.

" You have a bad habit of getting my way, Jack!" snapped Pitch, " Stay away from Elsa, or she dies."

Jack was dragged away screaming my name. I looked at Pitch, " What do you mean kill me?"

" Don't worry dear. I only said that so he would not get in our way." he said coming closer with his hand on my cheek ( Which was still bruised, " I would never hurt you."

I smiled, but winced since it my cheek still hurt. I made my hand cold and put it up against my cheek. The pain was gone for a while.

" Get some sleep. Tomorrow we will tell the kingdom of our engagement!" said Pitch before leaving.

It didn't take me long to fall asleep. When I did I had such beautiful nightmares.

The next morning Pitch and I looked at the map to find out which kingdom to take over first and then make our way to the whole world. We thought the Southern Isles looked a good place to start. Hans was always so nice, but now was the time for change!

A Nightmare came in all frantic. The Guardians were here to try and stop us! I climbed on to the back of a Nightmare that was rushing by and flew out of the castle. We stopped on the roof top and saw the sleigh making it's way towards Arendelle.

" Tell the others to prepare for battle!" I ordered the Nightmare.

She neighed as is to say yes and then hurried away. I got out my icicle daggers and created an ice slide and slid down the to the ground and froze the fiord. The ice was nice and thick. Perfect for an epic battle. Here, the Guardians would die!

The sled landed and Bunny was the first to hop out with his boomerang aimed at me.

" Well? Make your mark!" I snapped.

" Look Elsa, you're better than this!" he replied.

" Anna died even after I tried to protect her! I'm dangerous and I always will be! Being better only made thing worse for me!" I shouted before blasting Bunny.

It froze his arm, but other than it looking blue he seemed fine. He used his other arm and threw his boomerang. I ducked and sent another blast towards the Guardians. It hit one of the reindeer and the sled took off. Leaving the Guardians on their own.

I smiled, " Looks like you're trapped."

" Ha! You and what army?" laughed Bunny as the sky grew grey and dark. A cold wind came.

" This one." I whistled and hundreds of Nightmares surrounded them. I glared at them with a smile on my face," You will join Jack Frost in my dungeons!"

As they were carried away I felt a dark hand on my shoulder, " You did wonderful my dear."

" Thank you." I laughed.

As I walked towards the castle I heard someone calling my name. It was Anna. I shook the thought, she was dead. I heard it again though. Suddenly, I heard her shouted, " No!" Just like when she died. I turned around and saw that Pitch had shot her with a black arrow! It must have been aimed at me and Anna ran in the way of it.

" Anna!" shouted a young man with blonde hair running with a reindeer at his side.

" Why did you try to kill me? You said you'd never hurt me!" I shouted as I fell to my knees and held Anna in my arms.

" I can't let you get in the way of my plans to rule the world." he replied.

I looked down at Anna, her skin was growing dark and she was struggling for breath gasping, " Elsa! Elsa!" Over and over again.

" She was dead! I saw her die!" I cried.

" Well, I may have messed with your memories just a tad, but if you were to become the monster you are I had to mess with your greatest fear, losing your sister." said Pitch glaring at me, " She was always alive. Got married, and you ruined her honeymoon."

" Anna. " I whispered with tears in my eyes.

After one last gasp she froze and turn to black sand in my arms. I felt the memories of us together. Me shutting her out. Building a snowman before then. All those happy times. I felt strength, power...light!

" You, YOU KILLED HER!" I shouted before blasting him.

He blocked it, but was obviously afraid. Now that I remembered who I was. He shot something back at me, but I made an icy prison around him. He was stuck, for the time being.

" You think those Guardians will trust you?!" asked Pitch, " They did and look were that got them!"

" Yes, but all my life I've believed in them. Now they need to believe in me." I replied before walking away. When I looked down at myself I saw that my skin was it's normal color and my dress was lilac purple again.

I blasted the two Nightmares who were standing guard. I had the keys with me, and unlocked the big door. I looked in every cell to try and find them. All of them were empty, it didn't make any sense. I had unlocked all of them even though they were empty, but there was no sign of them.

" What have I done?" I whispered to myself.

I wasn't afraid, I was sad. I betrayed my own kingdom, the Guardians, and my one and only love. I fell on my knees and reminded myself that now was not the time for tears. I had to find them!

" Jack Frost, I promise that I will find you! I'm so sorry!" I cried.

" Elsa?" said Anna confused.

I was just as confused, " Oh for goodness sakes Anna! Are you dead or not!?"

" I'm in a hanging cage! I'm alive!" replied Anna.

" If you're really Anna tell me something only she would know!" I shouted back.

" We had a baby brother who died from the fever before you hid away for thirteen years." she replied.

I gasped. It was Anna! Our brother Fiyero was two when he got the fever. It was such a sad time. The kingdom mourned a great deal for such a long time. Anna liked being an older sister so it killed her most when he died.

" Pitch's hide-out!" I gasped again.

Quickly, I raced up the stairs and outside. Anna's horse was outside the stables. I slowed down so I would spook him. Then I pulled myself onto his back and raced out of the stables and hurried before anything could happen to Anna and the others.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I rode for two straight days without rest even though Anna's horse and I needed it. I couldn't sleep knowing my sister and Jack was in danger because of me!

Just when we made it to the woods where Pitch's hide-out was, Anna's horse fell to the ground and tossing me off. I stood up and saw that his knees were badly injured and bleeding. It defiantly wasn't the smartest thing to ride all that time without rest. I put some nicely pact snow on the wounds before walking towards the entrance.

I looked down the hole, not able to see where it ends. I tossed a rock and waited to hear something. It wasn't too deep, but I wasn't taking any chances. I made a rope out of snow and ice ( Which worked surprisingly well) and tied it to the closest tree. Then I lowered myself down. The rope didn't go all the way down, but I jumped, thinking there was only a little jump. I landed on my feet but then-since my shoes were glass-the heel of my shoe broke and I fell on my back. I laid there for a moment to make sure nothing was broken. Spine? Good. Shoulders? In pain, but okay. Ankle?

My question was answered when I stood. It really hurt, but I was sure I could walk. I put some ice on it for a moment to ease the pain and swelling. Then I starting walking-or limping-through the tunnels. I hated how dark they were, I brought a little bit of light by creating a crystal and holding it in front of me.

When I walked a little further in I realized where I was, the chamber where I met Jack when escaping. I smiled at the memory, but then it faded. Would he forgive me? Would any of them forgive me? Even if they didn't forgive me I had to free them. Then I would head home with Anna and take back our kingdom.

" I told you!" I heard Bunny shout, " She was working for him!"

" He over took her Bunny! She was good before she was taken by his Nightmares!" I heard Jack defend me as I got closer, " You weren't there when she was taken."

" He's right." another voice said. I gasped. Anna, " I know my sister. She'd never do anything like that on purpose!"

" Ha! You're just saying that because she's your sister and your just saying that because you have a crush on her!" laughed Bunny, " Face it, she's a monster! She's with Pitch, and the world will fall into eternal darkness!"

" Aren't you depressing." I said coming into the room with the cages, " Is that your side job? Depressing people?"

" Elsa!" cried Jack and Anna. Don't ask me who was more excited to see me.

I found the keys on the wall and hurried up to each cage and freeing everyone. I freed Bunny first though.

" Why'd you free him first?" asked Anna, " He's the one who doesn't believe in you!"

" Best for last, worst for first." I recited something I made up when Anna and I were little and Anna was annoyed at being the youngest, " He may not believe in me, but I've believed in him my whole life. Even when he ignored me."

Bunny looked down at his hind paws. I could tell he felt a little guilty about what he had said. But before he could say anything I realized I didn't remember what I did.

" What did happen when I sided with Pitch?" I asked beyond confused.

" You mean you don't remember?" asked Tooth.

I shook my head, " Can you help?"

" I think it's best if we leave those memories forgotten. Who knows what would happen if we brought them back." replied Tooth.

" Well, whatever things I've done to hurt any of you I'm sorry." I said before turning to Bunny, " And I forgive you for thinking me a traitor. I would have thought myself a traitor too."

" This is sweet and all, " said Anna looking around. " but Kristoff thinks I'm dead most likely."

I gasped, " Right! We need to get back before Pitch does something catastrophic!"

I grabbed Anna's hand and we ran, that is, until I feel over. I then remembered that I had a swollen/twisted ankle.

" Elsa!" gasped Jack. He and Anna helped me up.

" I forgot, I can't run." I replied.

" No problem," said North as he pulled a snow globe out of his pocket. Then he whispered, " Arendelle." and threw the snow globe. It bounced until it stopped mid air and turned into a beautiful doorway of some sorts.

" I hate portals." mumbled Bunny before jumping in.

Everyone was through except Jack, Anna, and I. Anna was hesitant and I honestly didn't blame her.

" Don't worry, " said Jack. " It'll be okay."

" Okay, as long as I-you know-don't get turned into something...weird." sad Anna before walking through.

As I limped forwards Jack picked me up in his arms and walked through. It felt like the weirdest thing I've ever done! I thought I would get sick a couple of times, but I managed. Once we were through, Jack put me down. He still had his arm around my waist though to make sure I stayed standing.

When I looked around I found that we were on the ice outside the palace. Everything else looked like a normal summer day, but the ice was still there because I forgot to unfreeze the fiord before going to the dungeons to find my sister.

I saw a Nightmare on the rooftop and disappearing as soon as I saw it.

" Pitch is being informed that we're here." I said looking at the others.

" What's the plan?" asked Anna.

Jack turned. " We fight, win, and then you and I kiss." joked Jack. I elbowed him in the ribs and he just laughed, " I'm kidding-unless you want to kiss. Pitch might hide in the palace while his Nightmares do all the fighting."

" I say some of us go inside and take him while the rest stay out here and distract the Nightmares." I said thinking about a secret passage that Pitch didn't know about ( Even if darkness is his specialty).

" But who's going in?" asked Bunny, " I don't know about you mates, but I don't like getting left behind!"

" How about I split you guys up?" suggested Anna, " Now, let's see...Santa, Tooth, and Sandy stay here. Jack, Elsa, and Bunny go after Pitch."

" Hang on! Since when is she a Guardian?" asked Bunny, " Why can't we call the new girl?"

" What new girl?" asked Jack with an eyebrow raised.

" There's no time Bunny." said North, " We need to stop Pitch before something terrible happens."

I turned to Anna. " Anna, you need to get out of here and find Kristoff. Stay safe."

" Well of course! I just got married!" she replied laughing.

After I hugged her she ran/slipped across the ice to wherever Kristoff had hid the ship. I watched her leave, thinking I'd never see her again. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

" Not to break up your dramatic watching-your-sister-walk-away-'cause-it-might-be-your-last-chance-to-see-her, but we've got company!" said Jack.

I swirled around and saw hundreds of Nightmares coming our way. I looked at Jack and Bunny, when I saw the readiness in their eyes we raced towards the back palace.

" I assume there's a way in from the back." said Bunny as he ran on all fours.

" Only a way I know." I replied.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

There was still some water at the back of the palace. I walked up to the stone wall and moved the ivy out of the way, it still just look like a part of the wall. I took off the chain I wore around my neck with a golden key that had an Arendelle crocus on the top. I stuck it into a thin hole in the concrete that no one would even consider a keyhole and turned it. It opened and reviled a tunnel of stone. I took the key out and put it back around my neck then stepped inside with Jack behind me.

" Coming Peter Cottentail?" asked Jack.

I turned and saw that Bunny kept touching the stone walls with his back paw, scared of what was inside.

" I think my tunnels might be safer." Bunny replied, about to turn around.

" This is the best way." I insisted, " Unless you want Jack and I to be the ones to defeat Pitch-"

" Outta my way mates!" said Bunny pushing us aside and running ahead. I looked at Jack and laughed.

I created a crystal filled with light to light our way. We walked close ( but not too close) together and a painting on the walls would catch my eyes every once and a while.

" Do I need to ask?" asked Jack.

I shook my head, " This is a place I shared with my mother. It's a secret escape for whenever the castle is invaded. After she married my father she would come here and paint. Both her and sister loved to paint, it was something they shared. So she taught me to paint and whenever I missed doing stuff with Anna she would take me down here and we would paint things. Like our favorite memories.

" She left me the key before her and my father left for my cousin Repunzel's wedding. I would come down here and paint my parents to try and keep them alive in my memory."

" Which one was your first?" Jack motioned to the paintings.

I took his hand and we walked to the painting my mother did up high and then knelt down to see the one I did. It wasn't the best, but building a snowman with Anna was my favorite memory. Anna had fat cheeks in my painting and I looked so pale I might as well have been a snowman myself!

" It's cute." Jack commented before touching the wall with his staff. A painting of him ( Not a very good painting, but it had to match my work) appeared to show him floating above us and smiling, " I remember that time well!"

" You were there?" I asked.

" Yep, and now you can see me."

The painting looked very childish once I stood up, because my mother had painted Her and her sister ( Repunzel's mother) in the gardens in summer time, making crowns for each other out of daisies and roses and irises.

We continued to walked down the long tunnels. Passing the history of our kingdom that my mother read about and painted to keep the memory alive.

" I paint our history so that it never dies." she had told me, " Sometimes we live our lives and take them for granted because we forget what those before us sacrificed so that we could have the good lives we have today. I paint things that I want to remember for the rest of my life."

" I'll do that too! I'll paint our family and our lives!" I had said smiling.

My great great great grandfather built this kingdom when he and his followers were banished after his parents were killed and his kingdom taken over. He found this land and fell in love with the view. It was winter, and though it was cold the sight of it gave him hope. Soon a kingdom was built and he married a commoner named Alsa ( That's how I-sort of-got my name. It's pronounced All-sa). They dealt with many hardships, but their family and kingdom grew.

The first painting my mother did was one were he stood on a wintery hill with his people behind him as he looked over and saw our beautiful valley.

" You're mother was really good at painting." Jack commented.

" Her sister taught her how to when they were little. It was what they shared."

" Like how building a snowman is something you and Anna share?"

" Yes." I replied.

We finally got to a part of the tunnel where it was cut off into three parts. Bunny was leaning against the wall.

" I would have gone further, but I figured I should wait for you two so you don't get lost." said Bunny not wanting to admit he was waiting for me because he needed my help to know where to go and needed some light.

" We go to the left." I said pointing to the tunnel, and Bunny was off again.

" Think he just wants to get away from us?" asked Jack.

" Well ever since you mentioned kissing I don't really blame him." I replied not even looking at him as we pushed forwards.

" You're trying to face me aren't you?" said Jack stopping me and looking me in the eyes.

" It's not that, it's that I'm trying not to face facts even though I should!" I replied feeling the familiar pinch in my heart that would lead to a whole lot of pain and heartbreak, " You're immortal and I'm mortal. You're a Guardian and I'm a Queen. We're both too busy for each other."

" I'm sure we'll figure out something! I don't want to lose you Elsa."

" How can you be so sure?"

" I just know. I don't always have to frost stuff or make snow days, just every few days. I still need to sleep." he said laughing.

I smiled. I didn't know why, but I liked his laugh. It made me feel warm.

" We'll work it out, but for now we need to stop Pitch." said Jack before kissing me.

" If you two are kissing instead of hurrying then I'm gonna come back there and whack the snowballs outta you both!" called Bunny far inside the tunnels.

We both laughed and hurried through the tunnels. Even though there were many tunnels there was at least one painting my mother did. And I hadn't been in this exact tunnel since before I lost my parents, so when I saw a painting that wasn't there the last time I was in it I stopped sort and caused Jack to stumbled.

" What is it?"

" This painting..." I could barely speak. It was the legendary Snow Queen. She was an evil witch who would freeze those who tried to stop her! At one point she was defeated, but never heard of again. This Snow Queen indeed had icy blue skin and white hair and blue eyes, but she looked more like my mother than the one in the old book of fairytales that my father read to me at night. Then I saw one right next to her who wore the same wintery dress and icy crown, but had pale skin like mine and brown eye and hair, "...It's my mother!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

" That's the Snow Queen, how can she be your mother?"

" What? Don't see the family resemblance?" I asked putting my hand on my hip.

" Uh, well no-I mean yes! I mean..."

I giggled at his lack of words, " All I know from the stories is that when she was a little girl she could control all the seasons and other people called her a witch. She went to some wishing cave or lake and wished for all those who called her names to be destroyed. She was then turned into a woman and was evil. I don't remember all of the story, but I think when she was defeated she turned back into the child that she was before the wish was made. I don't know what became of her."

" Weird. We need answers." said Jack curious to learn more.

" Yes," I said taking his hand. " but later."

We continued running and finally caught up with Bunny, who was kicking the dead end.

" You led us into a trap!"

I took out the key again and unlocked the door, it opened into my parents bed chambers. " You were saying?"

Bunny just rolled his eyes and entered my parents' room. I hadn't been in here in forever. Seeing it, everything seemed different from when I was younger. The room was still painted a dark shade of purple and the blankets were the same shade. I only now noticed that there were dark blue snowflakes painted on the walls. I saw a painting on the walls with all of us together when Anna and I were very little. I tired to keep it together.

" So where to now?" asked Bunny.

I pulled out my handkerchief and wiped my nose, " The throne room. He must be there."

This time, we all hurried down the hallways together. Once we reached the throne room we found Pitch on the throne.

" My poor dear," he said looking at me. " you joined the hopeless. We could have ruled together! As husband and wife!"

" Sorry Pitch," I said glaring. " the wedding's off!"

I sent a cold blast straight towards him, he jumped out of the way just in time, the throne and the wall behind it was totally frozen. He sent some dark sand at me but I jumped out of the way ( barely) and fell to the floor when I landed on my sore ankle. Pitch would have hit me if it wasn't for Jack, who blocked his hit and struck back. As Jack helped me up Bunny threw his boomerang and had a chance to beat Pitch up.

I sent icicles Pitch's way and Jack sent a cold blast at the same time at my side. Then some Nightmares entered the room and started fighting Bunny and I which left Pitch to Jack. Every time I had finished fighting one Nightmare and was about to help Jack another Nightmare came my way. I noticed how they both were trying to blast each other at the same time. Jack would have his power get closer to Pitch and then Pitch would give everything he had to make sure Jack wouldn't win. I saw his eyes look over to a mirror and then to Bunny. He nodded at a Nightmare, who pushed Jack at a certain angle so that both their powers would hit the mirror and hit Bunny. Before the cold and dark could hit Bunny I jumped in the way. I was struck with such force that I was pushed hard against the wall and the mix of cold and dark was too much for even I to handle. Jack stopped an then Pitch did too.

" What did you do?!" shouted Jack coming over to me as I laid helpless against wall shivering.

" The cold may not bother her, but a cold mixed with dark creates a type of cold that not even the strongest can survive!" said Pitch, he knew I would jump in the way. He wanted me to die so Jack would be vulnerable so he could join Pitch!

Pitch then hopped onto one of his Nightmares, " You can have the kingdom back, even if you won't live long enough to rule it!"

He disappeared. I realized what it was like to be Anna after I struck her. Jack kept his arms around me protectively. Bunny was knelt down beside me as well.

" I don't think there's anything we can do, mate." he said sympathetically.

" Gr-Grandpapi tr-troll. Maybe he-e can he-help!" I stuttered.

" How do we find him?" asked Jack.

"Find Kr-Kristoff. He knows th-the w-way." I replied.

" Bunny, get blankets. Quick!" Jack ordered.

Bunny didn't even role his eyes or question Jack's order. He hopped away to find some blankets. I wanted to just sleep I was so cold. I knew I had to stay awake though if I was going to have any chance of surviving this!

" Don't worry Elsa. You can beat this! You're the Queen of ice and snow." Jack wasn't the best at inspiring speeches.

" Th-thanks, but we b-both know that's not tr-true."

" Maybe you shouldn't talk, unless it keeps you awake."

" It d-does." I replied.

It was then Bunny hopped in with three blankets. After I was wrapped up in them Jack picked me up and took to the sky. We flew over Arendelle and saw the ship were Kristoff and Anna were. As we got closer I saw Anna and Kristoff kissing. Once Jack landed on the ship though they stopped and Anna gasped.

" What happened to Elsa?" she asked running over.

" It was my fault. Pitch's Nightmare pushed me and both our powers hit a mirror and were about to hit Bunny, but Elsa jumped in the way." explained Jack, " We need to get her to some troll named-"

" Grandpapi!" interrupted Kristoff loading the smaller boat, " But wouldn't an act of true love help?"

" This is a mix of cold and dark." replied Jack, " it's too powerful. Also, if that was going to work don't you think I would have kissed Elsa and she'd be okay by now?"

" Anna, c-can you sm-smack him?" I asked her still shivering.

She wacked Jack on the arm and I laughed, but the broke into a coughing fit.

" The sled's hidden just a little ways away. I told Sven to stay there incase anything happens." said Kristoff.

" Um, Kristoff?" said Anna.

He turned, " Yeah?"

" You do realize that the sea is _frozen_ so we can just _walk_ on it?" asked Anna trying not to laugh at the fact that he had just loaded on of the boats.

" Right." said Kristoff feeling stupid.

The two of them climbed down the latter at the side of the ship while Jack just jumped down. We hurried to the sled. Sure enough, Sven was already hitched up and looked very happy to see Kristoff again.

" Sven, we need to get Elsa to Grandpapi." said Kristoff.

Sven started acting like an excited dog at the mere mention of Grandpapi's name. Jack and I were in the back, and Anna would've sat in the back with us. I shook my head.

" I want y-you to be with Kr-Kristoff. I r-ruined your h-honeymoon, the l-least you could d-do is sit in front w-with him." I said trying to push back the cold.

" You didn't ruin it Elsa, but I'll do what you ask." she replied as she climbed into the front of the sled.

" Go Sven!" shouted Kristoff, and we were off!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

None of us said anything on the way. I heard Anna whisper something to Kristoff, worried that I'd survive. Then she'd look back to make sure I was okay. jack would smile and nod to keep her calm even though he was terrified himself.

Suddenly we started to slow down until we came to a stop. Jack hopped out and then picked me up as Kristoff unhitched Sven so Sven could see the trolls. We got to the spot where I'd had been before a long time ago when I first hurt Anna with my powers.

" Grandpapi!" Kristoff called, " Elsa's hurt!"

Then a whole bunch of rocks rolled towards us and the ground rumbled. Then they turned into trolls and they all cheered at the sight of Kristoff and Anna.

" Back from the honeymoon already?" asked a troll woman who must have raised him.

" Kinda had to come back." Kristoff said looking over at me, " Where's Grandpapi?"

Another rock came rolling forwards. It was the old troll who helped my sister.

" What is it Kristoff?" he asked sounding older than the troll he once was.

" Elsa, she needs help." he replied motioning to me.

" Bring her here." ordered Grandpapi. Jack laid me on the ground in front of him. My head was turned so I could face him, " Elsa, I haven't seen you since you were young."

" And I you." I replied.

" Wait, what?" said Anna confused.

" When you and Elsa were young she struck you with her powers and hit your head. The only way to help was that I removed all memories of magic." replied Grandpapi.

" You mean, I knew Elsa had powers?" asked Anna.

" That's w-why I shut m-myself away. I w-was afraid of h-hurting you again." I shuttered.

As Anna stood there in either amazement or sadness Grandpapi turned back to me, " This ice is something even stronger than what Anna had. The only one who can take it out is the one person who can control any temperature and is master of cold. The Snow Queen."

" She's still around?" said Kristoff.

" She almost died after she lived a wonderful life. The evil in her was defeated and she became a child again. She found a family and grew up and got married and had a family of her own. When she almost died she was saved by the Man in the Moon. She came to see me and ask for her memories of her life, because all she remembered was living with a nice family. I gave them and she went to live in the West Mountain." said Grandpapi, " She will be kind to those with good intentions."

" Well that's us!" said Jack. I smiled, " We better hurry though. Elsa doesn't have much time."

" Yes, hurry!" said Grandpapi, " Go near the top of the mountain. There you will find a cave. She lives there."

After we got into the sled Kristoff shouted back to me, " Were you the little girl in the blue dress?"

" Y-yes." I replied.

" Your ice was what led me to the trolls in the first place!" he gasped at the realization, " It's because of you that I found a family!"

" See Elsa?" said Anna, " Even when you accidently do something bad, something good comes from it!"

I couldn't say anything in reply. Every time I opened my mouth my teeth would start to chatter. I got colder and colder with each passing moment. Even with three blankets and being held in Jack's arms I still shivered. At one point I fell asleep, but I was then shaken awake by Jack. He told me about some things that he did before he met me. He told me about his father ( whom I have never met) and some funny stories of getting spread on by a skunk after bouncing a ball in the bushes when him and Rosie were playing and how she would have gone to retrieve it, but Jack wouldn't let her ( and good thing too). I listened and tried to stay awake.

The sky had turned dark for a little while before the Northern Lights appeared in the sky. I remembered how Anna always said how the sky was awake when the Northern Lights came out. Just thinking about it made me smile. I could faintly see the moon.

Jack looked at the sky with worry, but then his worry melted away.

" W-what?" I asked.

" Sometimes the Northern Lights are from North, he uses them to call the other Guardians. There's a certain way to it that shows he's calling us, but these don't have it." replied Jack.

" You s-seem happy about th-that." I said confused.

" Because it would mean leaving you." he replied, " I know that things are complicated right now and there may be no way for us to be together, but ever since I became a Guardian I've shut myself away from those kinds of feelings. You could almost say I've had a frozen heart, but ever since I met you-again-I've been feeling things I've never felt or that I have felt and ignored. The idea of you not being in my life is an idea I never want to think about!"

Since my head was in his lap and my hands wrapped in the blankets I wasn't able to touch his face, but he read me expression. He leaned in closer and ( even though I was upside-down to him) kissed me. My head in his hands.

It must have been like that for longer than I thought because a while later we were still kissing when Anna turned her head around to say that we made it. The way she said it though was hilarious!

" Hey guys-er-um...We're here!"

We stopped kissing and then once the sled stopped on the mountain side Jack hopped out and then picked me up. I wished I could have walked on my own. I ha my head facing the way we were walking so I could see what was going on. We walked in the entrance of the cave that was near the top of the mountain. Inside it was like my own ice place, everything was blue ice. There were also trees on the sides with snow covering them. When I looked ahead I saw a throne also made of ice and snow with a crystallized chandelier above it. On either side of the throne sat to big white bears who glared at us as we came forwards, and on the throne was a sight I was shocked to see...my mother!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

" Mother!" cried Anna running towards her.

My mother stood up and ran towards her too. The bears cocked their heads in confusion. My mother embraced Anna as tears fell down their cheeks.

" My little Anna!" she cried.

" Why didn't you come back to the castle if you got your memories back?" Anna asked after letting go.

" No one would have seen me." she replied.

Before Anna could ask why, Kristoff stepped forwards and held out his hand.

" Hello your Highness, my name's Kristoff. Anna's husband." he said as they shook hands.

" You got married?" said mother looking back at Anna.

" Three weeks ago." replied Anna.

" Well then," she said turning back to Kristoff. " if you hurt my baby and don't treat her right I will be sure you will freeze!"

" Yeah...you're a little late for that 'cause I already got that speech and threat from Elsa." said Kristoff scratching the back of his neck.

" Oh yes! Elsa, where is she?" mother asked.

Anna and Kristoff were in front of Jack and I so she didn't notice me right away until Kristoff and Anna stood aside so Jack could step forward. Mother gasped. She stepped forward and touched my cheek and smiled. I started crying a bit, I missed that smile and the look of concern in her brown eyes.

" Dear Elsa," she said holding back tears. " You're even more beautiful than when your father and I left."

" Y-you're the Sn-snow Queen?" It was the first thing I could utter out.

" I couldn't burden you with knowing." she said nodding before she turned to Jack, " Jack Frost, what makes you think you are worthy to carry my daughter?"

" Well, um..." Jack was stuck on an answer. I laughed, but then started coughing harder than I did before. It was hard to stop.

" Mother," said Anna. She explained all that had happened and how Grandpapi said we should seek her and that she could save me.

" Grandpapi is wise. Of course I can help." she replied, " Jack, set her down."

He set me on the cold floor. I found a spot in the blankets that I could stick my hand through. Jack took it. Then I felt as if there were knives in my chest trying to stab their way out! I screamed in pain and squeezed Jack's hand.

" Stay still, Elsa." said Mother moving her hands in the air.

I stayed as still as I could, but the pain was just too much. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing and staying calm. I shut them even harder when those knives came out. I opened my eye and saw black icicles floating in the air. It was like a great block of hard cold ice was taken off of my chest.

One of the bears came with a jar perfectly balanced on it's nose. It put it on the ground.

" Anna," said Mother with her arms ups and keeping the icicles afloat. " open the jar and put the lid on once the icicles are inside."

Anna ran over to the other side of Mother and did just that. Once the icicles were in she slammed the lid shut and closed it nice and tight. Mother picked up the jar and looked at them.

" Never have I seen something like this. It is a dangerous mixture! You're lucky, Elsa. It was your powers that helped you to fight it and kept you alive. If it was someone like Anna she would have been dead before you even made it to the trolls." said Mother placing her hand on my shoulder.

" Thank you for putting that thought in my mind, Mother." said Anna somewhat sarcastic.

Mother stood up and turned to the bear on her left, " Loki, please take Kristoff and Anna to one of the guest bedrooms here in winter."

Loki grunted and started off for the hallway on the left with Kristoff following with his arm around Anna's shoulders. She looked back at me, worried. I smiled to assure her that I was okay.

" Luki," Mother was now looking at the bear on her right. " Please show Jack to the Master bedroom in Spring for Elsa and then show him to another guest bedroom here."

Luki sneezed and started off down the right hallway. Jack carefully picked me up and followed. I didn't need rest though. What I needed were answers. I knew why no one would have seen mother, but I didn't know why she thought it was really necessary to keep the fact that she had powers like mine from me.

There were eighteen doors down that hallway (I counted), and at the end of the hallways there was an open door on the left. Luki went through and Jack followed. There were stairs. Once we got to the bottom of that flight of stairs and turned right I was hit with the warmth of Spring. I could smell flowers and grass. We went down another flight of stairs and went straight through a door and into a hallway where there were trees growing on either side and grass on the ground. The ceiling was dark with a bright light that was like a moon shone our way. I could hear owls and other night birds singing.

Luki turn right and we walked down the hall. Outside the hallway there was a throne room for Spring and another entrance. It was still a little to dark to see it's beauty so I cannot very well describe it. I can say there were trees leading down to where the hallway was like the one in Winter. We went behind the throne and there was a grand looking door. Luki stood on her back paw and opened the door. Then once she was back on all fours she motioned us forwards with her head. Jack walked through the door. There were stars on the ceiling that shone bright enough for us to not trip.

Jack placed me on the huge bed in the center of the room that was facing the door. I was able to move a little better since I was warmer so I tried to unwrap myself and threw the blankets in the corner of the room since there was a nice warm blanket on the bed. After getting under the covers Jack touched my cheek.

" Get some sleep. You look like you haven't slept in days and frankly, it doesn't suit you." he said before kissing me.

" Agh!" grunted Luki in annoyance.

Jack stopped and followed Luki out. After he closed the door I started to feel those days of riding none-stop for two days and on the third day not really sleeping taking it's toll.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

When I woke up the next morning I remembered where I was. The bed was a tree that had grown into a bed. It had some small green buds on it, whereas the other trees in each corner of the room had pink blossoms on it. Clouds were forming at the ceiling. Then it started to rain, but my bed was protected so the rain just rolled done what seemed like a bubble around the bed. It was only like that for a moment. Then the clouds clear and there was natural light and a blue ceiling with puffy white clouds.

I pushed back the covers and sat on the edge of my bed on the left for a moment before standing up. The walls were painted to look like a forest in Spring. There was even a bee hive in on of the trees and the bees were already gathering pollen and nectar. I walked over to the wardrobe right in front of me. All the dresses in there were my size! I found a nice sleeveless light green dress with leaves on it. Not one for winter I'm sure, but the cold (as you may know already) never bothered me.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

" Come in!" I called after slipping off my old dress and slipping on the green one.

Jack poked his head," Wow!" He said noticing my dress.

I smiled, " Did you need something?"

" The queen wishes for us to dine with her for breakfast and she asked me to fetch you." he replied. I put a hand on my hips and shot him a look saying that I didn't believe him, " Okay, she wanted Luki to get you but I jumped up and ran down here before Luki could even sneeze!"

I laughed, and for once I didn't break into a coughing fit.

" Feeling better?" he asked coming a little closer.

" Yes, it's like I can breath again." I said sitting back down on my bed to look at my ankle. I took off my shoes and examined it. It was a little purple. I stood up and took a few steps to see if I could still walk on it. I could, but I thought it best not to repair my heels and to wear flats. I dug around in the wardrobe and found a pair of flats that match my dress.

" Ankle's still not doing so great?" asked Jack as I slipped them on.

" Just a little, I can walk. I just think it's a bad idea to wear heels again until it's better." I said standing up and walking over to him, " We better hurry or who knows what my mother will say. She never had to worry about me with men before."

" Well, then. Let's give her a show!" he joked. I elbowed him in the ribs before we walked out of the Master bedroom and through the throne room.

The hallways were all lit up with sunlight ( or what looked like sunlight) and had little critters running around. We went back up the stairs we took before, and once we made that turn I felt a refreshing icy cold chill go down my spine.

When we reached the throne room we found a huge ice table in the center. Mother sat at the front on her throne with Anna and Kristoff on her left and two chairs on her right for Jack and I.

" There you two are." she said holding up a glass, " I was beginning to worry."

" And by worry she means think that you two were-"

Kristoff was interrupted by Anna elbowing him hard in the ribs.

" How are you feeling?" asked Anna as Jack pulled out my chair for me and I sat down.

" Much better, thank you." I replied feeling like nothing could get me down, even though I knew there would be something.

" How are you not freezing in that thing?!" asked Kristoff with his mouth full of food.

" Two years and you're still not used to me not wearing sleeves sometimes in the winter?" I asked with an eyebrow arched.

He didn't reply. He just started stuffing his face again. I looked at Mother to see what she thought of him. She was just smiling. I guess she was happy that Anna had found her true love, even f he did have terrible table manners. I thought it best not to bring up how Anna was engaged before after knowing the man only a few hours.

" Alright, why didn't you tell me?" I asked Mother.

Mother turned her attention to me and then looked down at her plate, " I tried to put that past behind me." she began, " I guess I didn't want you to hate me. To blame me for your powers. Your father never even knew who I was before he met me. It was bad enough seeing you so scared and angry at yourself that I thought telling you would have made it worse.

" After the curse was broken I asked around about my sister family-I didn't tell them she was my sister though! Anyway, I found a queen who was one of her decadences and she was married to a wonderful king. She loved going to the library with her daughter so I would go to the library everyday until they noticed me. Sure enough she did and asked around and discovered that I was an orphan. She took me in and raised me with her daughter. For years we were like sisters and did everything together.

" When we were both your age, Elsa, she was married to a prince. There was a grand ball at the palace and it was the first time I had been to a ball since I was little. I never really liked going to ball after that because it seemed like men would only dance with me because I was a prize and they sought me for that instead of that I was just another person.

" It was the last ball before she and her husband went on their honeymoon so I went for her sake. I stood by the wall and didn't talk much. Then I saw this man staring at me. I'd look away when he caught my glance. When I realized he would stop staring I stared back to try and get him to stop, but he smile and held my glance as he walked over. He introduced himself as Prince Wesley Of Arendelle, and asked me to dance. We danced all night and it turns out that he was my sister Alma's husband Gregory's best friend. We wrote letters over the years and he invited me to Arendelle for his Coronation. A year after that he invited me again to Arendelle because I thought he knew how much I loved the place, but as it turns out he want to ask for my hand in marriage. I had only ever shown my powers to Alma. When I married your father I stopped using magic."

" And people can't see you know because The Man in the Moon saved you?" asked Anna.

" Yes," said Mother smiling. " and not only that. He picked me to be a Guardian."

Jack was in the middle of drinking some hot chocolate and spit all over the table.

" Forgive me...it was hot." said Jack trying not to look totally embarrassed.

I held back my laughter as she continued, " So I have taken the oath and I have been given a new Guardian name."

" First, what didn't they called me?" asked Jack, " And second, what is your new name if it's not The Snow Queen?"

" First, you were working on making sure Jamie Bennet got a snow day and we knew how much you both love those." Mother replied, " Second, my name is...Mother Nature."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

" So your job is the changing of the seasons?" I asked.

" Yes, and to be a motherly role model." she replied.

I tried to hold back from asking, but I could any longer. " What happened at sea? Other than a great storm."

Mother sighed, " I knew you'd ask that soon. After it hit and sunk the ship, your father and I were on some drift wood for the longest while. Then a wave swept over us and took him. I held my breath and looked underwater, he had drowned. I swam and grabbed him and brought him back to the surface. It was only a minute before wave caught me as well."

" Then The Man in the Moon saved you?" said Anna.

" Yes."

" How was Repunzel's wedding?"

" Oh, it was beautiful! Of course, Maximus the horse and Pascal the chameleon came in with the ring covered in tar and then sent the cake rolling. Other than that it was beautiful!" Mother replied.

" I wish I could have been there!" sighed Anna, " We did see Repunzel and her husband Eugene at the Coronation though."

" Oh really." said Mother, " How was the Coronation? I would have should up, but...you know."

" It was amazing! Elsa put on the gloves as soon as she was fully Queen of Arendelle. I guess it was because the scepter started to freeze?" said Anna then turning to me.

I nodded.

" Mother, why didn't anyone tell me that Elsa had powers and that I knew before the memories were taken away?" asked Anna with pleading eyes.

" We thought it best." was all Mother said in reply.

" Was I really born with that stripe in my hair?"

" No, you got it after Elsa struck you in the head. When you were both very young."

" Anything else I should know that was a lie?" asked Anna looking almost angry.

" I let you know when I think of something." I said trying not to laugh since she was obviously mad.

She rolled her eyes when she realized I was joking. After that we ate in silence. A good thing too, I started thinking about Pitch. He may have given up Arendelle, but he would not give up anything else so easily. I may not have been a Guardian, but if locking myself away for years has taught me it's that children need to believe in something. I had still believed in the Easter Bunny even if he left nothing for me and completely forgot. Same with Santa and Jack. It gave me hope, that things would change, would be better. Without that hope I don't know how I would have survived.

" Earth to Elsa." said Jack trying to get my attention, " I asked what was going on in that kingdom of isolation you call a mind."

I laughed for a moment, then turned serious. " What do you think Pitch has planned? What could his next move be?"

" You got Arendelle back, you shouldn't need to worry about anything else." said Jack.

" Yes, but if the children stop believing then what? The word be nothing but darkness! A child's belief is the one thing that can sometimes keep them alive!" I replied just staring at my empty plate like it was the saddest thing in the world.

" Don't worry, as long as one child believes then The Guardians have a chance." said Jack putting his hand on mine.

I shook me head. I knew that might be true, but I've seen what Pitch can do. I wished I remembered what I did when he took over my mind! It might have been best to forget, but I needed to know!

" So Mother," said Anna wanting me to forget about everything. " What is this place?"

" Each season is kept safe here. The bottom of the mountain is Fall. Then there's Summer, Spring, and Winter I like here at the top." Mother replied.

" Spring is every beautiful." I commented remembering the trees and the grass.

" Now," began Mother. " Onto business! I've heard Pitch was turning dreams into Nightmares. I don't know if there's a child he hasn't touched. He's creating an army, and if nothing is done soon then our world with cease to exist as we know it! Fear. Doubt. Dreams. Those are his greatest weapons. As long as a child has that then that child he makes his."

" What's the best way to stop him?" I asked not caring about how Jack and Anna were staring at me.

" Hope. If you want to defeat fear you need hope." she replied.

" What's that suppose to mean?"

" It means you can't think that you don't stand a chance. You have to believe in those around you and yourself." she began to pet Luki and Loki, who never seemed to leave her side.

" Elsa, I know you mean well," said Jack holding my hands and looking me in the eyes. " but this is too dangerous. Trust me! I've gone against Pitch!"

" I may not remember what happened during the time Pitch took control of me, but I do remember things he's told me. You'll need all the help you can get!"

" Then tell me what we're up against." said Jack, his beautiful blue eyes pleading ( Did write that?).

" Just trust me! You need me. I may not be a Guardian, but I know what I can do. I can help! Bunny won't like and the others might not either, but-"

" Elsa I can't let you put yourself in harms way! You just got your kingdom back! That was our goal! And Anna is safe!"

" Yes, but now our goal isn't just Arendelle anymore." I said before turning to Anna, " Anna, you can held the kingdom for a while right?"

" Of course, but-"

" Elsa you can't just leave your kingdom in the hands of someone who has had no experience with ruling!" said Jack. He then turned to Anna, " No offence."

" How is that not offensive?" asked Anna annoyed.

" Jack, Anna is good with the people. She'll do fine. I'll say I've been kidnapped by fugitives and then escaped to find the Duke took my kingdom and after taking it back I heard word of another kingdom in trouble and went to help."

" Elsa I don't like it!"

" Jack...I don't want children to grow up the way I did. In fear. Doubt. Barely any hope!"

" Elsa," my Mother interrupted. " You father and I never meant for you to fear yourself. All those times for father told you to stay in your room he did that because he knew if you hurt Anna by accident it would hurt you too."

" So, you're saying I shouldn't go?"

" No...I'm saying pack your bags!"

" But Mother Nature-"

" Jack, my daughter can do a lot when she puts her mind to it. Elsa is strong, and I have a feeling whatever Pitch has in store deserves all the attention it can get!" said Mother standing up, " Now, Anna and Kristoff will go back to Arendelle to keep things under control. You, Jack, and I will head North. Last night I saw the Northern Lights, after you all were in the guest rooms. They were from North, so we need to leave as soon as possible!"

" Of course it's from North! That's why they're called the NORTHERN Lights!" said Kristoff.

" She means Santa." I replied noticing that Anna had a embarrassed look on her face, she must have thought the same thing.

" Well, I think we're all ready. Let's go." said Kristoff also standing up, " I'll make sure Sven is ready."

" Who's Sven?" asked Mother.

" Kristoff's reindeer." Anna replied.

" More like best friend." Kristoff corrected.

" I've never heard of someone who had a reindeer for a best friend." she commented.

Before Kristoff could say, " Says the lady with two bears for best friends!" I cut in.

" Anna and I have a friend who's a snowman."

" A snowman?"

" Olaf. Just like the one we built as kids." said Anna.

" What happened to Olaf anyway? I haven't seen him since-"

" You were taken by Pitch?" Jack finished, " He's been on the ship with Luna. They wanted to be alone."

I rolled my eyes. Then Kristoff went to check on Sven while Anna and I said our goodbyes.

" You promise you'll come back?" asked Anna as I hugged her.

" I can't make any promises, but I will do what I can so that I return!" I assured her.

" Good, I won't forgive myself! Not after that amazing party you threw for my nineteenth birthday!"

" Yeah...Don't remind me!" I said remembering how it was. Not that it was bad, but this got a little crazy.

" Anna, we're ready to go!" Kristoff called standing outside the cave entrance.

" I'll be there in a moment!" she called back. Then she gave me one last hug before running/sliding out to join Kristoff.

" I warned you." said Jack coming up next to me, " This is dangerous."

" Why are you telling me this for the twentieth time?" I asked turning to look at him.

" Just so when Pitch does something to you or Anna you won't take it out on me." he said with my right hand in his left hand and his staff in his other hand.

" Just shut up and kiss me!" I said annoyed before I leaned in and kissed him on the lips.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

We took my Mother's sled driven by four white reindeer, well...Jack didn't. He flew and made sure to let us knew if there was any trouble. He stayed somewhat close, never letting me out of his sight. I tried not to think about how nothing can happen between us because it would only hurt me, but I also tried not to wish that we could be together. It would only wound my heart even more!

None of us said anything on the way. We were dashing through the snow ( That should be a song) in silence until we finally made it to the Pole. The what were apparently Yetis welcomed us and escorted us inside. All the Guardians were sitting around the table like they were when I first met them. North stood up to welcome us.

" Ah! Nature, glad you could join us!" North said as she sat down in a chair with flowers coming out of it, " Jack, nice to see you too. Also Elsa-"

" Wh-Elsa!" said Bunny flabbergasted, " What are you doing here?"

" My daughter is here to help us." Mother replied.

" You're her mother?" said Tooth with an arched eyebrow.

" Ha! That makes sense!" laughed North.

Sandy motioned for me and I sat in an extra chair next to him. After I sat down I looked at him, " You knew I'd come didn't you?"

He nodded, smiling. It was like Sandy knew everything.

" Now," said North starting the meeting. " Pitch has moved to a different hide-out. The question is where and what his next step is?"

I slowly raised my hand. I may as well share what I know.

" Shocking! Elsa has something to share!" said Bunny.

As I stood, Mother shot Bunny an icy cold stare.

" Pitch sometimes likes to be obvious, but other times he likes to make us smash our heads together to try and think. I haven't quite figured out which it is yet though." I replied, " As for his next step, he plans to hit a place called Manhattan. He has created a weapon beyond imagination!"

" What is this weapon?" asked Tooth with her little fairies behind her.

" I don't know exactly what it is, it is a giant Nightmare! In the shape of some weird beast." I replied.

" So we'll need all the help we can get by the sounds of it." said North turning towards me, " It's a good thing you joined us then."

Bunny snorted in annoyance. I was starting to wonder if he hated me or Jack more.

" Now we better getting cracking on where Pitch is hiding now!" said Jack.

Everyone was quiet for the longest time. I sat there thinking, but sitting there thinking just made me want to fall asleep. I may have even nodded off for a moment.

" This isn't getting anywhere!" shouted Bunny.

" Sandy, will you join me for a walk?" I asked.

He nodded and we both got up and left. I tend to think better when I'm moving. Also, I'd be able to talk aloud without getting weird looks because I'd be talking to Sandy instead of myself.

We walked to the reindeer stables when I had an idea.

" Maybe we would start somewhere obvious and then think harder?" I suggested.

A question mark appeared above his head.

" He has something planned. We just need to figure out what-"

Suddenly it hit me! He wanted us to try and find him to distract us from the real problem, he'd be attacking Manhattan.

" That's it, Sandy!" I gasped, " Pitch wants us to worry about finding him so we forget about the attack!"

Sandy smiled and started clapping. Then I started running back to where the Guardians were and burst through the doors.

" Pitch wants us to think! He wants us to try and figure out where he is!" I shouted almost out of breath.

" So, we need to think of somewhere obvious?" asked Jack.

" No, he wants us to think. So then he can slip past and attack Manhattan!"

" Nothing gets past us Guardians!" said North proudly as the elves started eating the cookies on his plate under his nose.

Just then, Sandy and a Yeti came in going nuts!

" What!?" North asked annoyed.

The Yeti grunted slower and North had a look on his face like he was about to fall flat on the floor.

" You made a good guess, Elsa. Pitch has been seen headed to Manhattan, well...New York technically." said North.

" Better leave now, mates." said Bunny.

" To the sled!"

The sled was ready to go and very strange. It wasn't like anything I'd ever seen. It had a lot of metal.

Jack jumped on and held out his hand to me, " Your Highness."

I smiled and took it. He helped me in and then kissed me. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see Bunny disgusted face. When out of no where the sled started moving so fast that Jack and I flew backwards. His back hit the point parts of the seats and my back hit his chest. I started laughing and then made sure Jack was okay.

" Buckle up, mates." said Bunny looking like he was about to lose his lunch.

" What?" I asked, not understanding what " Buckle up" means.

He just rolled his eyes and got back to looking green. That entire ride looping around I was laying on Jack and he had his arms around me. Once we were out of the tunnels I carefully balanced myself while standing. I looked over the edge. I had a moment of fright, but the it disappeared when I looked over at Jack with a grin on my face and then motioned over to Bunny who had his eyes closed. Jack got the message and nodded.

" I don't understand why you're so sick, Bunny" I said standing near the edge, " I mean, it's amaz-"

I was cut off when I caught the perfect wind and fell of the sled and held onto the skis and pulled myself onto the to sit there until Bunny looked over as I screamed.

" North! Elsa went over!" he shouted peeking over the edge.

" Aw, I never knew you cared!" I said grinning from ear to ear.

" Sometimes you and Jack deserve each other!" he snapped in annoyance, " Just don't kiss in front of me again!"

I rolled my eyes as I held out my hand and he pulled me back into the sled. Jack and I sat next to each other laughing all the way ( That could be the next part of the song)! You may be wondering why my Mother wasn't worried? Well, she took her own sled.

Suddenly, another portal appeared in front of us and North drove straight through it and next thing I knew we were in a place with buildings taller than the palace! I shrank into my seat, just this place scared me. Jack put his arm around my shoulder.

" This place can be intimidating, but you'll get used to it!" he smiled that freshly fallen snow smile.

It was already dark, other than all the lights that were there. They were brighter than candles! We landed in a spot between two buildings.

" Now, where's that rotten carrot!?" Bunny pulled out his boomerangs furious.

" Well, well. I was wondering when you would figure it out!" said Pitch from everywhere, " Good work, Elsa. I'm surprised you were able to keep a clear head, for a murder!"

" What? No! You're lying!" I said trying not to let fear get to me.

" Really? Then how come you don't remember what happened when you were mine?"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

" Stay away from her!" yelled Jack with his staff in both hands.

" I'm the only one who remembers what happened when you were with me!" said Pitch still hiding like a coward, " You took back the throne and killed the Duke's henchmen in the process."

" You're trying to get to me. It won't work!" I insisted even though I had a nagging feeling he could be right.

" I see you're all gathered together, I'm flattered!"

" Don't be!" snapped my Mother as she was armed with a bow and arrow.

" Ah, the mother of Queen Elsa Of Arendelle! The one who could have returned, but stayed hidden and abandoned her daughter in her time of need!"

I sent a snowy blast in the direction his voice was coming from. I was staring to get really angry. Then the bit of darkness moved out of the alley. I ran after it against the shouts from the others. I ran past people who yelled at me on a rocky path until I was in the middle of a rock hard road, looking for Pitch. Then a bright red beast with big shining yellow eyes came my way, making the worst sound I've ever heard! I held of my hands in defense. When I took them down I saw I froze the beast. A man stepped out of the beast. He had black hair and a little bit of a beard and brown eyes.

" Are you crazy!?" he yelled, " This car is my favorite! Jarvis just had the repairs finished!"

" Who's Jarvis?" I asked insanely confused.

" My butler." he replied using something to scrap off the ice as other beast made noises behind him and then went past him.

" Have you seen a dark shadow?" I asked looking around the strange place.

" Uh-no! And how the heck did you freeze my car? You a super hero or something?" he asked with his voice sounding a little weird.

" No, I am Queen Elsa Of Arendelle." I replied holding out a hand. He just stared at it, " I'm sorry, do you not shake hands when you meet someone?"

" We do, but you're not gonna...freeze me if I touch it right?" he said keeping his hand far from mine.

" No, I'm able to control it."

He took it and shook it. Either my hand was really cold or his was hot.

" Nice to meet you crazy Elsa lady." he replied, " The name's Tony Stark."

He said it like I was suppose to know him, but I didn't. He looked at me shocked.

" Where do you come from that you don't know who I am?! Asgard?" he asked.

" No, Arendelle."

" Nice dress." he said with a grin on his face, and I didn't like it.

" I-I have to go." I said running off to the other side of the road without running into more cars.

I came to a green spot in the kingdom of New York where it was dark than everything else.

" Come out, Pitch! Unless you're too much of a coward to face me!" I shouted as a storm appeared around me.

" Still having trouble getting control?"

" No! Now show yourself!"

" You shouldn't have left them." he said finally appearing, " They needed you."

I suddenly looked away and saw them, fighting the biggest Nightmares ever! My friends, and I left them. I turned back around quickly to make sure Pitch didn't run or strike. He just stood there smiling. That dark smile filled with evil. I glared at him and sent a cold blast his way to put him off. Then started running for the Guardians.

" Elsa! There you are!" called Jack once I was in ear shot. He was in the air, striking the beast, but the beast wouldn't fall, " You could have mentioned they were dinosaurs!"

" Sorry! I didn't want to worry you!" I shouted back. I had the dinosaur's attention.

He flew down so he was above me, " And here I thought it was my job to protect you!"

" We can talk later! Right now we have a dinosaur to defeat!" I said rolling my eyes.

Before he flew back up to continue the fight he stayed afloat and kissed me. Then he shot back into the air. I stayed on the ground and fought the thing by freezing any part of it. Nothing seemed to worked though. I heard the screams of people in the kingdom. They all saw these dinosaurs and were running around everywhere.

" Elsa, watch out!" I heard my Mother cry.

I looked up and saw another dinosaur's foot right above my head! I couldn't think, I froze. It's foot was coming downwards. Next thing I know, someone grabs me and I'm high in the air. The person had one cold arm around my waist. When I looked to see who it was all I saw was a metal mask. The whole man was made out of metal. Then the mask went up on it's own, it was the Tony Stark I had earlier met. He had the same grin on his face that he had when he complimented my dress.

" Thought you could use a hand, Gorgeous." he said staying high in the air.

I rolled my eyes, " Just put me down please."

He went back down to the ground and carefully put me back on my feet. I started running for the dino that Jack was fighting. I jumped in the air and created a huge eagle out of snow. I stood on it's back as it came up to the dino's face. I blasted t in the eye and it stumbled backwards. I remade the icicles swords and jumped on it's head, stabbing it as the eagle flew around it's head to keep it distracted.

Finally, I found a weak spot in it's head and after I dug my sword in deep the dino fell to the ground. Before it fell though I jumped back onto the eagle's back and we flew to the next dino that Bunny and North were having some trouble with.

I then heard a scream and saw a little girl in the street. A dino who no one was fighting was inching closer to her with it's mouth wide open. I nudged the eagle with my foot and it flew in her direction. As the dino had his mouth wide open and above her, we ( the eagle and I) quickly flew right at her at grabbed her in time. I had my arms around her trying to calm her down.

" It's okay, you're safe now." I said flying over to Tooth.

" Elsa, come to help?" she asked as I approached.

" This little girl needs to get back to her family, I'll take your place." I responded as I flew a little lower so she could get down.

" Okay, I think I remember where Gina lives." said Tooth taking the girl's hand and hurried away.

Once they were out of the way, I joined Sandy and showed him their weak spot. It still took a little longer than the other one. I had my sword in it's head when it happened. I heard a loud blast and looked, Jack was with Pitch. He was using every bit of power he had. He blasted Pitch so hard I thought it would kill him, but Pitch was just knocked into the next building. Jack started falling.

" JACK!" I screamed flying over him.

I caught him, all he did was groan. He looked even more paler than normal. I had to get him somewhere safe. I sat down on the eagle and one arm under Jack and another over him with my hand gently guiding the eagle. It was then I realized how small Jack normally was, even though he sounded and looked somewhat like my age. But when I held him he was that same boy who fell through the ice.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I went back to the only green area in the kingdom that I had so far seen. I laid him down on a bench and knelt beside it. The eagle was right beside me to alert me if there was any danger.

" Just rest here, Jack. You'll be okay." I said as I kissed him on the forehead.

Then I stood and turned to the eagle, " I hate to leave him, but the others need our help."

The eagle nodded and I climbed onto it's back. We flew to North and Bunny, they were on North's sled flying and swinging at the dino. It honestly looked pretty ridiculous! We flew over and I jumped on the dino's head, burying my sword into it's skull. It started to stumble, but it didn't fall. Bunny jumped on as well and start hitting the head.

" Why won't this bloody thing die?!" he growled in annoyance.

Suddenly, a huge wave came our way with someone riding it. A dark haired boy in an orange shirt. The wave washed over the dino...and us. I was spinning through the water-trying to hold my breath-until it finally drained away. Bunny was near me, shaking water off his fur and it puffing up and looking funny in the process. I was coughing up any bit of the salty water as I could and trying to breathe again.

" Sorry 'bout that." said the boy walked up to Bunny first and then me, helping us both up, " These things are too close for comfort for...some people."

" Next time could you make sure to hit the dino and not us, mate?" asked Bunny annoyed as he hoped off.

" You'll have to excuse him. Bunny can be off putting when you first meet him." I said as I held out my hand, " Thank you by the way. I'm Queen Elsa Of Arendelle."

" Wow, long name!" he said taking it and kissing it, " I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

" And you say mine is long." I said rolling my eyes.

He laughed, " For someone who looks so serious and boring, you're funny."

" Hey Seaweed Brain!" shouted a blonde girl about his age from a flying ship, " There's two more of those things! So stop the chit-chat and get your sorry butt back up here!"

Percy looked to my and shrugged, " Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend. Gotta love her!"

I smiled as he ran off. I found it amazing though that at his age ( Whatever it may be) he still believed in the Easter Bunny, if didn't he would have never seen Bunny. I hurried off to join the Guardians. The problem was that I couldn't find them anywhere! I wasn't afraid though. I took a deep breath and decided to find Jack. I turned, thinking that the eagle would be there, but because of the boy's water the eagle had melted. I focused on what I would need as I closed my eyes and my snow swirled. When I opened my eyes a snowy tiger with black stripes stood there licking it's paw. I was hoping for something with wings, but this would do. I climbed onto it's back and kicked it's sides a little bit and it ran fast to the green area.

He wasn't there either. I started to get a little bit scared now, but I tried to hold it back.

" Elsa!" I heard him call. I turned around and saw him with the other on North's sled. He held out his hand as the flew by and I grabbed on and held tight since they were going pretty fast with Nightmares ( The normal kind) on their tails. He pulled me into his arms, " I thought I lost you!"

" I thought I lost you!" I replied remembering how hurt he was.

We finally let go of each other after Bunny yelled at us to duck before he threw his boomerang and hit a Nightmare. It was then I noticed that the tiger must have hopped on just in time so she could join us. She growled and wings came from her sides. It would have seemed weird to me, but after all that I've been through it seemed pretty minor.

" Good thinking girl!" I said turning to Jack and standing up, " Don't try to stop me."

Then I kissed him, knowing Bunny was behind me with a horrified look on his face. It was enough to put Jack of for a few second so I could hop on the tiger's back and fly up to where most of the Nightmares were. I could faintly hear Jack screaming for me to come back, but I was too busy slashing at every Nightmare to worry about it.

And that's when it happened, I saw Pitch laughing as more and more came at me, trying to overwhelm me. I wasn't though. I was full of strength, I glared at Pitch. I became even more angry. I kicked the sides of the tiger and we flew at lightening speed towards Pitch. I held my icicles, pointed at him. When we got close enough to have a hand to hand combat I started slashing, he just dodged every blow and then tried to slash at me. But my tiger was too fast for him.

" Poor little Elsa," said Pitch with a childish puppy face. " too bad you've been wasting so much time with these Guardians that you had no idea your sister was dying."

" No!" I shouted as I felt some darkness surround me, " You're lying!"

" Oh, not this time. No. This time it's true." he replied about to strike.

I don't understand what happened next. I got angrier than I had been before. I felt power rushing through me. I tried to wake myself up, but it was like something took control of me. Next thing I know I feel this huge blast from within me and I'm falling.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Suddenly, I was floating after falling for what seemed like ages. I was barely able to open my eyes. I felt wood beneath me, the sled. I was on North's sled.

" She looks bad, mate." I heard Bunny say to Jack, " I'm serious. She looks worse than you when you did the same thing."

" She'll be fine." I heard Jack insist.

" The Nightmares are gone. I don't know if this is the end, or just the beginning for something bigger." said North, " Either way, it's back to the Pole!"

I tried to breathe, but it was hard after whatever I pulled off. When I finally could breathe easier I was able to open my eyes, " What did I do?"

Jack had his arms around me, " You blasted Pitch who-knows-where! I've never seen anything like it!"

I couldn't tell if he was impressed or terrified.

" I have, but honestly, it was bigger than Jack's. Pitch must have said something to get you that mad." said Tooth putting her hand on my shoulder, " What'd he say?"

" It's not important right now." I insisted.

I didn't want them to worry about me or anything else. they were Guardians, they had more important things to worry about.

Once we reached the Pole I realized I couldn't see the tiger anywhere. I figured she must have gotten hit or something, but that didn't stop me from asking.

" Where's the tiger?"

" She was able to stop Pitch from striking, but she turned into a bunch of snowflakes in the process." said Jack. " Before you ask, your mother took her own sled and was helping those teenagers in orange shirts with those other Nightmares."

I slowly stood up after the sled finally stopped and let Jack hold my hand to help me out. After I was on the nice cold ground we went inside where Bunny complained about his freezing paws and we all stood around the fire ( We would have gone to the room with the table, but Bunny insisted we talk by the fire).

" Well, of course we haven't defeated fear and darkness entirely, but we never will. It will also be there. We did, however, defeat Pitch from putting the world into eternal darkness." said North putting a hand on my shoulder, " We wouldn't don't it with out the help of our Honorary Guardian!"

I started to blush as they all smiled and clapped. Bunny was too busy hopping on one foot to really clap, so he just clapped his hands on his on foot that he was trying to warm.

" And Man in Moon has told me that it's high time we have Honorary Guardians for when we need them! He will let us know when he has found them. Jack will be like their leader and show them what it means to be a Guardian! Man in Moon has already picked Elsa to be one of those four Honorary Guardians!"

" Me? Why me?" I asked.

" You defeated Pitch, you put children's belief before yourself and your won kingdom." said Bunny, " I know we got off on the wrong paw-or foot, but you've proven yourself a great deal."

He walked over to me ( On both back paws) and held out his front paw. I took it and we shook. The only other time I felt liked I belonged was when I was closer with Anna again. But here, I really belonged. With people who understood me and some of the things I go through.

" I think it's time I get back to my kingdom. The Duke is still in my dungeons somewhere." I said ready to get back to my home.

" I'll escort you there myself!" said Jack holding an arm out like a gentleman. I giggled as I took it and we walked outside. There was my Mother. She stood by her sled smiling. I ran over and hugged her.

" I'm so proud of you, sweetie." she said holding me tight.

" Thanks Mother." I replied before letting go, " I was just about to head back to Arendelle."

" I was going to escort her myself." said Jack before Mother could offer to take me there.

She smiled, " I needed to speak with North. You two stay safe and try not to get killed or anything."

" Don't worry your Highness!" Jack called as she left, " Safety is my middle name!"

After she shut the door behind her and was inside Jack turned to me, " Let's go jump in a freezing cold pond and then jump over a cliff!"

I punched him in the shoulder, " What happened to, " Safety is my middle name!"? "

" Yeah right!" he said grabbing my hand and ran for the cliff. Then we jump off together and take to the wind, I got used to flying so I held his hand and had both arms out.

" Had enough fun to make up for those last few years?" asked Jack shouting over the wind.

" And more!" I shouted back smiling.

Then I did something crazy. I let go of his hand and fell. Although it felt more like I was floating. Then Jack caught up and grabbed me in his arms. He did laugh with me though.

" Are you crazy!?" he shouted, terrified.

" And you say I need to have more fun!" I laughed rolling my eyes.

" Losing you isn't fun!"

" Jack," I said softly as I touched his face. " you won't lose me. Not yet anyway. I'm too annoying!"

A smile crossed his face, " You're not that annoying. Have you met your sister?"

" You're just full of it!"

" And you're just bossy!"

" So I'm annoying?"

" I didn't say that!"

" Well you didn't say you liked me being bossy, so it means I'm annoying."

" FINE! You're annoying!" shouted Jack in surrender.

We laughed as we flew fast back to Arendelle. Once we were there we landed on the roof of the palace and throw some snow balls at each other. Then I stopped the fight real quick so I could unfreeze the Fjord. Once it was unfrozen and the sun was shining we got back to throwing snow balls until a hug war broke out and I started building a snowmen army to defeat Jack.

At last he fell on his back and was laughing stop! I got rid of the snowmen and helped him up.

" So I win?" I asked with an eyebrow arched.

" Yeah." he replied catching his breath.

Then we flew down to my window and saw Anna in one of my dresses. I rolled my eyes as she danced around the mirror talking to Olaf and Luna as they held hands. I opened the window and sneaked in with Jack. When Olaf and Luna caught sight of me I put a finger to my lip.

" Does this make me look like a queen?" she said wearing my spring pink dress with short sleeves.

" Maybe something dark purple or blue?" suggested Luna.

" Oh! Good idea!" said Anna looking through my closet as I hid with Jack under my bed.

" Too many dust bunnies!" complained Jack trying not to cough.

" Shh!" I shushed.

Anna grabbed my dark purple dress with Arendelle crocuses all over it and went behind the shades to change.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

" How about this?" asked Anna coming out. She did looked like a queen. She had her hair in the style mother would and the style I had it in for my coronation. She looked beautiful.

" You look amazing." I said from under the bed.

She whipped around, but didn't see me since I was still hiding.

" Elsa? Where are you?" she asked.

Both Jack and I had come out from under the bed laughing. She smiled though and hugged me.

" I'm so glad you're okay, Elsa!" she said smiling from ear to ear, " Kristoff spent all day yesterday looking for my horse and he got back here just a little while ago and the horse is just fine."

" I'm glad he's okay, also to be back," I replied still hugging her. " although I'm not thrilled that you're in my room trying on my clothes."

" Sorry," she said letting go. " but I felt like no one was taking me serious yesterday and I knew you must have had some serious looking clothes so I thought I'd look for something since I didn't know when you'd be back and-"

" Anna!" I said because she wouldn't stop for air, " It's okay. Just calm down."

" Right. Oh! Grandpapi erased The Duke's memory so he remembers taking over and then someone knocking him out. So you defeated Pitch?"

" For now yes." Jack answered, " Also, Elsa is officially an Honorary Guardian!"

" Wow! That's great!" Anna replied.

" We can talk about it later though." I said as I realized now was the time to face my problems. I turned to Olaf, Luna, and Anna, " Can you guys leave us alone for a moment?"

" Sure thing, Elsa!" said Olaf smiling as he took Luna's hand and they left the room with Anna behind them.

" I know what you want to talk about." said Jack no longer smiling.

I went over to my bed and sat on the edge, " Jack, you're a Guardian and I'm a Queen. I've pointed out all these thing before I know, but they still stand. There's nothing we can do. We can't change our fate."

He sat down next to me and looked at me and then at his feet, " We can figure out something. I don't want to lose you Elsa. I can't lose you!"

" We both knew this time would come!"

" I'd rather try to be together than not try at all and just feel miserable! Please Elsa!" he begged getting on his knees and taking my hands. I looked him in the eyes, " Promise me we'll try and make it work. Promise."

I sighed, knowing he wouldn't give up, " Okay, I promise."

" I just can't believe it!" said Anna messing with my hair as I sat in front of the mirror, " I mean, I can believe it 'cause it happened. I just mean that I can' believe it's been a year since you and Jack started going out, saving the world with the Big Four and when I was-"

" Not fat?" I continued turning a little to put my hand on her stomach, it looking like she would pop within minutes.

" I was going to say slimmer." said Anna.

I laughed and turned back around. She was giving me some waves. I insisted my usual hair style would do just find, but as she said-and I quote.

" No Elsa! You have to look your best and most beautiful on your wedding day! Not that your usual style isn't beautiful, but-"

And that's where I stopped her before she kept rambling on.

" Oh Elsa. You look amazing! Jack is going to swoon! Just give me the word Kristoff needs to catch him!" she said shaking my shoulders with excitement.

" I'm sure Jack will be fine." I said with my hand on my stomach, " Did you feel this sick on your wedding day?"

" Elsa," Anna knelt in front of me, slowing. " of course I did. Everyone does, and do you remember what you told me when I locked myself away in my room right before it was time to walk down the aisle? You told me to take a deep breath and think of how much I love Kristoff. Although, in your case, you might want to think of how much you love Jack."

" I am, but it's not helping." I replied as she slowly stood up. It was amazing she was able to manage being pregnant, " What do I do if it doesn't help?"

" Wait 'till you're walking down the aisle. Once you first see him standing there then all you're fear melts away." she said taking my hand and helping me up. She held my arms out to get a better look at me.

I wore a freshly fallen snow white dress with long sleeves that hung and went down to my knees at the end of them. With a long train. And it had snowflakes and Arendelle crocuses on it.

" If this isn't a wedding dress fit for a queen I don't know what is!" she said going to the closet, " Now for the veil!"

She brought out a small golden chest. When she opened it she held our mother's veil in her hands. It had a silver crown like the one I had for my coronation and it flowed like water. Anna carefully put it on my head and fixed it so it looked amazing.

" Look." she said turning me so I could look in the mirror.

It was like nothing I had ever seen. All dressed in white, it was almost like it was sunny and I was staring at the snow. It was blinding.

" It's...wow." was all I could utter out.

" And it'll look even better in the Mother's winter throne room! You'll look like you're where snow itself!" Anna commented.

I must have forgot to mention that we were in our Mother's palace. We were getting ready in her Spring bedroom. Next, Anna changed into her Maid of Honor dress. It was a bright blue ball gown. It flowed a little bit above the waist down and had short sleeves with crystals on the top part.

" I look weird don't I?" she said coming out from behind the shades.

She did look a little...big, but not weird. It was still a little funny.

" Stop smiling like that!" she snapped.

" Wow, pregnancy does make you cranky." I teased.

She rolled her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. First from the front and then from the sides.

" I don't know." she said turning back to me, " Why couldn't you have put off the wedding until after I gave birth?"

" I didn't know if the baby inherited Kristoff's stubbornness, and if it did then it would have made me wait forever!" I replied.

" Well, can't change the date now. Better make the best of it." she said as she looked through the jewelry. She found a crystal necklace that certainly took the attention away from her roundness.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock, " We should get up there."

We went arm and arm out the door and through the throne room to the outside. Then to the entrance of the winter throne room. Anna's idea of a short cut.

Once we were outside the entrance our Mother came out wearing her white robe and a dress that looked like a forest in the winter.

" We're ready, my dear." she said pulling a part of the veil over my face as Olaf appeared behind her with a basket of rose petal ( Just to clear the air, it was Spring. Anna and Jack thought it'd be more magical if we had a wedding in both winter and spring).

" Sven's already inside waiting for the word." said Olaf with Luna appearing behind him with a basket with snowflakes.

" I'm ready." I replied.

Olaf and Luna went inside and the music started, one of Kristoff's troll cousins played an organ. They both walked in front of Sven as he carried the rings and they tossed their rose petals and snowflakes as they walked.

" Remember, just breathe." said Anna before heading in with her bouquet of different colored roses.

I turned to Mother, " I wish father was here to see this."

" He is. In here." she said pointing to my heart and my head.

I laughed and took her arm. If father couldn't give me away then I wanted mother to do so. The music announcing my arrival started to play and Mother and I walked down the aisle. I wanted to keep my eyes on my feet, but I forced myself to look up. I saw Jack in a white suit with Arendelle crocuses in gold on the front. He stood tell, and when we made eye contact he smiled. Anna was right, my frozen heart melted instantly.

Once we reached the end my Mother moved my veil back and put my hand in his. We stood in front of the priest. Very few knew about the wedding. The Guardians, The Big Four, Kristoff's family, and Marshmallow.

We said our vows, put on the rings, and then we each said those two magical words that can change anyone for good.

" I do."

The End

...Or is it?

**_I'd like to thank everyone for reading this and favoriting this! Also Lindsey Stirling's " Shatter me" which I listened to over and over again while writing this! As for the other music I listened to there is too much to name, but one of the biggest ones ( As you may have guessed) was the Broadway Musical " Wicked"! _**

**_I totally ship Jelsa and when I need inspiration I watch Jelsa videos on YouTube...Don't judge. ;-P _**

**_Anywho, Thanks! _**

**_-Author. _**


End file.
